Sirius Black
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Hay que retroceder un poco, un año antes de Hogwarts. Cuando había oscuridad, pero Sirius apenas comenzaba a verla. Tendría ansias por salir. [Wolfstar]
1. 1970

**Érase una vez.**

Los cuentos infantiles, muggles por supuesto, comienzan con la misma frase, Sirius diría algo como " _Que poca maldita imaginación_ " antes de bufar y decir alguna pavada. Él contaría su historia diferente, pero con la misma frase, porque podía. Sirius tenía la creencia de que todo lo podía y como, de hecho, sí podía era un perfecto narcisista, pero no se lo digas, te respondería algo como " _¿Narcisista? Suena como a mi prima, que asco, no me llames así_ ", una larga historia que Remus hace como que no pasó.

De cualquier modo, Sirius contaría su historia, no a cualquiera, pero la contaría y sería algo como " _Erase un Black_ ", pero no, suena muy muggle. Mejor " _El sol..._ ", no, muy poético, le recordaba a Lily y sus obras muggles. _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siguen apareciendo los muggles?_ Y por el contrario había mucha oscuridad.

Y ahí estaba.

 _¡Eso es! ¡Oscuridad!_

La clave de todo: Oscuridad. Sirius contaría su historia de la manera más oscura que puedas imaginar, tampoco es como que no lo haya vivido de esa manera. Pero hoy no, hay que retroceder un poco, solo un poco, aproximadamente un año antes de Hogwarts. Cuando había oscuridad, siempre la hubo y siempre habrá, pero Sirius apenas comenzaba a verla.

Alguna vez hubo paz en la noble y ancestral casa Black, Sirius lo sabía, fueron momentos que, en su tiempo, consideró normales, aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza insistía en que hacer ruido con los cubiertos de plata sería divertido. Todo eso acabó poco antes de que Sirius entrara a Hogwarts.

Su madre había vuelto, envuelta en llamas, con apenas unas cenizas sobre el hombro, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sirius sabía que en poco tiempo estallaría su cólera, realmente no le apetecía ser blanco de hechizos lanzados al azar y por mero coraje. Recogió sus fichas de ajedrez y corrió a su habitación, deteniéndose frente a la de su hermano.

— No salgas, mamá volvió de casa del tío Cygnus, y no viene contenta. —Regulus lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir. Sirius le sonrió y siguió su camino a la habitación.

Si el mismo Sirius no les hubiera contado eso a los Merodeadores, seis años mas tarde, jamás lo hubieran creído. Porque alguna vez también tuvo una buena relación con Regulus, y era normal sonreírle, abrazarlo, revolverle el cabello y dejar la puerta abierta para que entrara cuando quisiera. Ese día no fue la excepción, en cuanto un jarrón se rompió Regulus ya estaba parado frente a su puerta.

— ¿Por qué gritan? —preguntó Regulus. Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba su tablero y fichas de ajedrez con cuidado.

Aun después de que Sirius les contó a los Merodeadores sobre como alguna vez había tenido su habitación pulcramente ordenada, nada fuera de lugar y todo impecable, ninguno le creyó y soltaron varias carcajadas.

— No lo sé, no te preocupes —se incorporó con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo por los hombros—. No es con nosotros.

— ¡HA TRAICIONADO SU NOMBRE, DESHONRANDO SU FAMILIA! —ambos niños dieron un brinco en su lugar ante el grito de su madre. Sirius, con la curiosidad latente en su interior, soltó a Regulus y bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose entes del último escalón. Regulus lo veía desde arriba. Sirius le sonrió y caminó hasta la estancia, donde su madre sujetaba la varita con fuerza y su padre miraba el tapiz con desprecio.

— Debe ser borrada, no merece su lugar aquí —habló su padre, sacando la varita de su saco.

— No merece nada —gruñó Walburga—. Ni la sangre que corre por sus venas, el honor de su nombre, el noble apellido, la educación que le han brindado, nada ¡ANDRÓMEDA NO MERECE NADA! —gritó, tensando la mandíbula.

Sirius brincó en su lugar nuevamente, asustado por el grito de su madre. Sin embargo, la mujer retomó su postura.

— La buena esposa de mi hermano está salvando la honradez de su familia al no matarla.

Walburga frunció su entrecejo, pensando en algo que Sirius desconocía, paseando los ojos por la estancia hasta que su mirada oscura se encontró con los ojos grises de Sirius, Walburga alzó la barbilla e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Ven, Sirius —Sirius caminó de inmediato a donde su madre se encontraba.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sirius obedecía a sus padres, guardaba silencio ante su madre y respondía solo cuando su padre lo ordenaba. Fue el mismo tiempo que miró en silenciosa admiración la rebeldía de su tío Alphard, que alguna vez le dijo que pronto estaría orgulloso de él. Después descubriría que estuvo lo suficiente orgulloso de él como para formar parte de su herencia.

— ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Walburga. Sirius miró a su padre y, ante el cabeceo de este, negó.

— No —respondió con voz clara, a Walburga le molestaba infinitamente que no le respondieran con la voz " _Por algo la tienes ¿no? ¡Úsala!_ ". Walburga finalmente sonrió y acarició el cabello de Sirius, algo largo pero no lo suficiente como para molestar a su padre.

— Tan inocente —susurró Walburga, acomodando mechones del cabello de Sirius, Orion observaba atentamente a su hijo, esperando su reacción—. Andrómeda se ha… enamorado de un sangre sucia —Sirius jamás creyó que tan pocas palabras pudieran expresar tanto odio, Walburga le demostró lo contrario.

Ya no había un " _tu prima, Andrómeda_ " o " _Dromeda, cariño_ ", ahora era un seco, cruel e indiferente " _Andrómeda_ " como quien habla de un asquerosa rata. No había problema con el " _Sangre Sucia_ ", Walburga siempre lo pronunciaba con odio. Pero " _enamorado_ " era puro rencor y odio, como veneno.

—Se lo ha echado en cara a Druella y Cygnus ¡Ha tenido la desfachatez de restregárselos en la cara! —Dijo con coraje, Sirius tan solo escuchaba atentamente—, ninguna de tus primas sabía sobre ese tal Tonks, ni siquiera Cissy —dijo con pesar.

Sirius estaba seguro de que estaría próximo a un castigo si a su padre se le ocurria leerle la mente en aquel momento. Porque él sabía, sabía perfectamente, quien era Ted Tonks y qué era de su prima Andrómeda. Sirius sabía todo de ambos. Y sin embargo, no lo demostró, su padre le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, aunque aún no le enseñaba oclumancia.

— ¿Qué crees que deba pasar? —preguntó Walburga, Sirius volvió a mirar a su padre, quien parpadeó, concediendo que respondiera.

— Las tradiciones se cumplen, lo castigos deberían cumplirse también —pero Sirius jamás habría imitado mejor a su padre. Las palabras no eran suyas, él hubiera gritado algo como " _Ella lo ama, es lo que importa. La pureza de la sangre está sobrevalorada, no importa si hay amor de por medio, mamá. Creo que Andrómeda debería ser feliz a pesar de lo que piensen_ ". Pero el también desaparecería del tapiz tan pronto como dijera la primera frase.

Walburga sonrió con gran orgullo, acarició su rostro antes de girarse al tapiz y quemar el rostro con el nombre de " _Andrómeda_ " debajo, el nombre fue lo único que quedó legible. Orion suspiró, puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius, muestra de orgullo y una próxima frase que tenía que recordar.

— Le debes honor a tu familia, Sirius, debes respetar las tradiciones y creencias de nuestra casa, todos nuestros ancestros y generaciones han hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener la pureza en nuestra sangre, tú debes hacer lo mismo. A eso te debes.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de desaparecer por la escalera. Sirius miró a su madre, esperando la complementación a las filosóficas frases de su padre.

— Lo que Andrómeda le ha hecho a los Black, Sirius, no tiene perdón. Y a partir de hoy, no es parte de esta familia —dijo con la voz dura. Se giró y acomodó por última vez el cabello de Sirius— Ve por Regulus, es hora de cenar.

Sirius le contó su hermano lo que había pasado, Regulus estaba realmente asombrado pero, a diferencia de Sirius, creyó que su madre hacía lo correcto. Sirius no objetó nada ante la opinión de su hermano, después de todo, solo tenía nueve años.

Sirius estaba seguro de que si te ibas de la casa Black no volvías jamás. Entonces deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Andrómeda no volviera nunca y que solo fuera feliz junto a Ted.

Él sería feliz ahí dentro, imitando las palabras de su padre, guardando secretos, cuidando de Regulus y obteniendo caricias de su madre.

En poco tiempo iría a Hogwarts y tenía que cumplir con las palabras de su padre. Tenía que honrar a su familia perteneciendo a Slytherin, siendo un buen estudiante y siendo un buen Black. Como tenía que ser.

Sin embargo, desde aquella noche, comenzó a resquebrajarse la paz en el #12 de Grimmauld Place.

Y Sirius descubriría más tarde que aquella grieta lo dejaría ver la luz del exterior, deseando más y más, porque afuera había luz y algo dorado que le atraía a seguir avanzando.

A seguir saliendo para no volver jamás.

\--

¡Hola!

Escribí esto mientras escuchaba musica, no lo parece pero les prometo que es Wolfstar.

Sin embargo, esta es una historia, aunque no pasará de los 15 capítulos, quizá ni de los 10.

Aún no estoy completamente segura de seguir una linea de hechos, pero de cualquier manera sera entendible.

Quiero profundizar en los personajes que solo conocemos por su nombre o alguna acción. En especial de los Black, centrándome más que nada en Sirius y la influencia que algunas personas tuvieron a lo largo de su vida.

Si buscas algo romántico, no creo que debas estar aquí.

¡ **ADVERTENCIA**!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRÁ MENCIÓN Y DESCRIPCIÓN DE SEXO, PALABRAS ALTISONANTES Y VIOLENCIA TANTO FÍSICA COMO MENTAL.

 _Sobre aviso no hay engaño._

Se agradece la confianza, los comentarios y los votos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

- _Danny :)._


	2. 1971

**La diferencia como salvación.**

En la casa Black jamás se volvió a escuchar el nombre de " _Andrómeda_ " para nada, ni siquiera para maldecirla, simplemente era como si nunca hubiera nacido. En cambio, Alphard Black apareció en la puerta de su casa, seis meses después del " _destierro_ " de Andrómeda, con una sonrisa torcida y ojos orgullosos.

— ¿Dónde está la salvación de esta familia? —gritó Alphard en cuanto Walburga le abrió la puerta.

— Buenas tardes, Alphard -gruñó la mujer. Alphard la miró con asombro, como si aquella no fuera su casa y le sorprendiera encontrarla ahí.

Alphard siempre pasaba desapercibida a su hermana, intencionalmente claro, no existía alguna persona que pasara desapercibida a Walburga.

— ¡Hermana! —Sonrió con hipocresía antes de darle unas palmaditas al hombro de Walburga, que estaba incrédula, completamente estupefacta—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? ¡Sirius! ¡Baja de ahí niño!

— ¡No, no, no! No quiero más escándalos en mi estancia, Alphard, sube, sabes cuál es su habitación.

El entrecejo fruncido de Walburga se frunció aún más cuando Alphard la miró con verdadera sorpresa y una sonrisa burlona temblando en sus labios.

— ¡Por Salazar! Debes adorar esta... —señaló la estancia con un dedo y cara de desprecio, haciéndole rodar los ojos a Walburga— estancia, como para dejarme subir.

— Si, y no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte hacerlo ¡Sube o lárgate, Alphard! —dijo con voz elevada, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un grito digno de Walburga Black. Alphard se rió a mandíbula suelta mientras caminaba con desgana a la escalera, tenía que educar a ese renacuajo para que no siguiera el mismo estúpido camino que su estúpido padre.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sirius, abrió la puerta sin tocar. El niño saltó en su lugar de la impresión, pero su semblante cambió cuando vio a su tío.

— ¡Tío Alphard! —exclamó entusiasta y corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Andrómeda ya se hizo tabú? —preguntó con una sonrisa floja, Sirius lo miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, como advirtiendo con la mirada— ¿Qué? ¡Sigue siendo su sobrina! ¡Que lo supere! —bufó, ignorando su mirada, y se lanzó a la cama de Sirius, desordenando almohada, peluches, cojines y sábanas, para colmo incluso subió los pies a la cama, con zapatos.

— No es tabú, pero no cenaré si llego a mencionarla —dijo Sirius, guardando sus fichas redondas en el interior de un tablero de ajedrez.

— Ah —dijo Alphard con tristeza, haciendo un puchero con los labios—. Ya no podré llamarle así a mis hijas —suspiró, como si realmente le pesara.

Sirius lo miró de inmediato. El tío Alphard no era la clase de personas que tenía hijos, si a caso se daba el lote con algunas mujeres, nunca formalizará una relación, porque no existía. Alphard jamás tendría sexo con la misma persona más una vez, por más buena que estuviera.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Sirius, incrédulo y con ojos muy abiertos. Alphard se rió con fuerza al ver el rostro de su sobrino.

— No hablo en serio, jamás tendré hijos. Pero supongo que ya no será una opción de nombre en los próximos estirados —sonrió y se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sirius rió, entendiendo la referencia de estirados hacia todos los Black—. No importa de todas maneras que la borren del dichoso trapiz. Si Black se nace, Black se queda. Es como una maldición a la que, lamentablemente, ni una quemadura puede borrar. Andrómeda me agrada, que lastima que no puedas hablarle ni en el colegio.

Aquello se grabó en su memoria permanentemente. Sirius jamás olvidaría las palabras de su tío, aquellas que parecían irrelevantes pero eran completamente ciertas.

— Apenas voy a entrar, tío, y de cualquier manera recibo sus cartas, la lechuza llega directamente a mi ventana —alzó los hombros. Alphard lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

— Eres muy diferente, Sirius, muy diferente. Te diría oveja negra pero no tiene sentido... todos lo somos -suspiró y paseó la mirada con aburrimiento—. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué te digo " _la salvación de esta casa_ "?

— Molesta a mi mamá —dijo con simpleza. Alphard rió y estiró una mano para revolver el cabello de Sirius.

— Además de eso —rió—. En tus ojos no hay crueldad, Sirius, no hay odio ni rencor. No aún. Eso te hace diferente. Muy diferente.

— ¿Por qué habría de odiar? _preguntó con su familiar curiosidad. Alphard hizo un amago de sonrisa, el mismo que Walburga hacía y probablemente Cygnus también.

— Por que si vives aquí, y tu padre es Orion Black, es imposible que no odies. Solo es cuestión de tiempo —rodó los ojos con fastidio y miró el techo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó con una mueca.

Sirius respetaba a su padre y le tenía afecto. No cariño, mucho menos amor, solo afecto.

Orion Black siempre usaba sus guantes de cuero para evitar cualquier contacto con las personas, incluso su familia. En las pocas ocasiones que no los usaba se limitaba a palmear la espalda o el hombro, y solo si debía reconocerle algo, de lo contrario, el contacto físico era inexistente.

Sirius jamás había recibido un abrazo por parte de su padre, nunca. Y no era idiota como para preguntar el por qué. Cuando la duda lo invadía tenía que tragarse su curiosidad y sus lágrimas, condenado a conformarse con palmadas en el hombro y la espalda, con o sin guantes, para Sirius siempre eran palmadas en la espalda.

Existía una sola acción que Sirius atesoraba en su memoria: La sonrisa que Orion Black le dedicó cuando dió su primer indicio de magia.

Había sido un día nublado, sus primas estaban en casa y sus tíos conversaban en la estancia. Sirius estaba en la estancia " _No me iré porque yo estaba aquí primero_ ", jugando con sus preciadas fichas y tablero de ajedrez, cuando Bella entró, con toda la intención de desafiar a Sirius, intentó quitarle una ficha. Como consecuencia y obra de Sirius las fichas volaron hacia ella, golpeándola y raspando sus brazos descubiertos. Sus gritos llamaron la atención de su familia. Druella se rió como bufando, Walburga miró a Sirius con media sonrisa, Cygnus miraba a Bella esperando a que detuviera las fichas con la misma magia accidental, y Orion miraba a Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando Sirius la vio sintió que no podía existir una mejor sensación que ese cosquilleo en su estómago, producto del orgullo que los ojos de Orion reflejaban.

Fue la primera y última vez que vio una sonrisa en su padre.

El bufido de Alphard lo trajo de vuelta a su habitación, dejando de lado sus sentimientos y recuerdos " _No debes dejar que nublen tu mente, siempre claro y atento al presente_ ".

— Por que Orion es un estúpido, y pronto te enseñará estupideces. Cuando eso pase, te acordarás de mi. Mientras tanto, tendrás que esperar a que el hombre decida que éstas listo y un montón de bobadas, no te gustará Sirius —rió con amargura—. El viejo Pollux hizo lo mismo conmigo...

— Es que no entiendo a que te refieres, tío —admitió Sirius. Alphard miró la pared frente a él.

— ¡Debes irte, Alphard! —dijo Walburga desde abajo. El recién llamado se incorporó de un movimiento, pero no salió de la habitación. Se acerco a Sirius, hincándose frente a él y acercando su rostro a su oreja.

— Artes Oscuras, Sirius —susurró, como si Walburga pudiera escucharlos como grito—, a eso me refiero.

Alphard se incorporó y le revolvió el cabello. Su tío era completamente ajeno a la confusión que acababa de desatar en la cabeza de Sirius. ¿Le enseñarían Artes Oscuras? ¿Su padre? No tenia sentido, pero sonaba muy posible.

Sin embargo la confusión solo duró un par de semanas antes de que fuera reemplazada por una gran alegría.

Su carta de Hogwarts había llegado.

Sirius no pudo parar de brincar en su habitación, estaba infinitamente contento. Tan solo pudo hacer alboroto en su habitación porque su padre estaba en casa, y su madre le reprochaba con una ceja alzada, esa ceja era peligrosa. Su hermano se limitó a abrazarlo y brincar sobre la cama junto a él.

Aún así veía con nostalgia a Sirius. Estarían separados hasta navidad, si es que volvía para la fecha. Regulus conocía a su hermano, y sabía que estaría maravillado con el colegio, y por lo tanto dudaba que quisiera volver a casa, si su madre lo obligaba era otra cosa. Y a pesar de saber que estarían separados y que conseguiría amigos, estaba feliz por él. Realmente muy feliz.

La alegría de Sirius no duró mucho. Su madre se había encargado de comprar todos sus útiles escolares, sin mascota porque tendría que volver a casa con esta y no quería lidiar con animales. Su padre lo había acompañado por su varita a la tienda de Ollivander. Le pareció un buen hombre. Salió de ahí con su nueva y única varita, 28 cm con fibra de corazón de dragón en el núcleo. Estaba maravillado y muy contento.

Cuando volvió a casa su padre lo guió de inmediato a la estancia donde se encontraba el tapiz con cada miembro de la familia Black plasmado en este. Orion veía el tapiz con admiración, recorriendo cada rama que llevaba a nuevas familias, a nuevos rostros y nuevos nombres.

— Todos nosotros, Sirius —dijo con voz adormilada, como si aquello ya lo hubiera dicho más de siete veces—, hemos estado en la casa Slytherin, hemos honrado a su casa y hemos demostrado ser dignos de pertenecer a ella -suspiró, apartando la vista del tapiz para concentrarse en Sirius—. En algunas semanas será tu turno, Sirius, y debes llegar a Hogwarts con la mirada en alto, como mi hijo, siempre debes tener la mirada arriba, aspirando a lo mejor. Ese deshilachado sombrerucho tan solo dirá lo que ya sabemos y esperamos —se inclinó frente a él para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro—, tan solo es una confirmación de lo que eres y a donde perteneces. El sombrero nunca se equivoca. Por algo todos los aquí retratados —miró el tapiz— portamos el verde y plata.

Posiblemente Orion consideró aquella charla muy exitosa para un momento padre-hijo, y quizá el único que llegaría a tener con Sirius.

Pero para el niño no fue más que una sería charla sobre como él tenía el deber de ser seleccionado a Slytherin como todos sus antepasados. Orion Black le sembró la duda ¿Sería verdaderamente un Slytherin como todos aquellos en el tapiz?

Incluso el tío Alphard había estado en Slytherin. Entonces si, él podría ser seleccionado a Slytherin. Y con este pensamiento creció una nueva duda ¿Quería estar en Slytherin?

La duda no desapareció, y el que Walburga hubiera hablado con cualquier pariente que conociera sobre como su heredero a la fortuna Black sería el próximo mejor Slytherin que pudo tener la familia no ayudaba en absoluto. Y acrecentaba la presión y duda en Sirius. Así fue hasta el 1 de Septiembre, en la plataforma 9 y .

Walburga, vestida y mirando de manera ostentosa, caminando con una mano en el hombro de Sirius, Regulus caminando al lado de su hermano, y Orion abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Siempre llamando la atención.

Sin embargo, algún niño en la multitud los observaba, no por ser la familia Black, no por sus rostros arrogantes, no por sus facciones aristocráticas, no por su aura oscura, si no por ese pequeño brillo que sobresalía. Por el único niño que llevaba su baúl, al que le brillaban los ojos pero estaba completamente rígido, como caminando en modo automático. Aquel muchacho miró a Sirius y sonrió de lado, podía ver, desde su lugar en la multitud, la diferencia sus padres a él, incluso el que asumió era su hermano. La diferencia era buena.

— Sirius —llamó Walburga, dándole un leve apretón al hombro de este—. Enorgullece a tu familia. Enorgullece a tu padre —Sirius miraba a su madre, pero miró a su padre por unos segundos ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle artes oscuras?, miró a su madre y de nuevo a su padre, " _Si, claro que me enseñaría_ "—. Enorgullece a tu madre, y has que deseen tener a Regulus muy pronto.

Sirius miró a su hermano, le sonrió débilmente. Lo iba a extrañar muchísimo.

—Enorgullece a los Black y ve a Slytherin. Ve a poner el ejemplo. Ve a seguir la tradición.

Sirius suspiró y asintió a su madre. Esta le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició su cabello. Compartió un asentimiento con Orion y un abrazo con Regulus antes de subir al tren y subirse en un compartimento vacío. Cuando miró a través de la ventana su familia ya no estaba, soltó un suspiro y se repantigó en el asiento.

Más tarde entró un chico con anteojos y cabello revuelto, después una pelirroja con cara desanimada. El chico de anteojos parloteaba con emoción, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo pero Sirius lo miraba por si acaso la conversación era con él. Cuando el tren comenzaba a silbar Sirius se percató de la presencia de otro niño en el compartimiento, le pareció lamentable.

Miraba a la niña pelirroja con precaución, como si se estuviera disculpando. De inmediato el deseo de reír se hizo presente, ese niño estaría colado por esa pelirroja, si es que no lo estaba ya, y su aspecto gritaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Sirius era arrogante. Bastante. Aquel niño de anteojos también parecía arrogante, hablaba con plena confianza sobre él y su habilidades para ser seleccionado en la casa de Godric.

Sirius prestaba atención a muchas cosas a la vez, y lo que era mejor, podía memorizarlas. Por eso sabía muchas cosas que no se supone deba saber, por eso guardaba secretos de todos, por eso su madre le acariciaba el cabello, por eso era muy inteligente, por eso tenía la habilidad de recordar.

Por eso se dió cuenta cuando la pelirroja miraba el cristal con tristeza, cuando el niño de anteojos exteriorizó su ardiente deseo de quedar en Gryffindor, cuando tres chicas pasaron frente al compartimento fijándose en el niño de anteojos y quizá en él, en cómo de pronto el niño de anteojos volvía la cabeza a los otros dos niños con indignación en su mirada, pues el niño que le daba lástima había comentado:

— Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin —parecia mas animado que cuando entró al compartimiento. Sirius pensó que, posiblemente, la pelirroja y el niño ya se conocían. Su expresión triste ahora era sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿En Slytherin? —Interrumpió el niño de anteojos, llamando la atención de Sirius. No le sorprendía en absoluto su indignación, llevaba tiempo hablando sobre Gryffindor y lo grandioso que sería quedar ahí—. ¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no? —el niño le preguntaba a él, Sirius. ¿Qué podía decirle? " _Mis padres me han dicho que debo estar en Slytherin_ ". Pero no, optó por la opción más simple.

— Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

Masculló. No porque le avergonzaba decirlo, si no porque esperaban lo mismo de él. A pesar de que su tío lo llamase " _La salvación de esta familia_ ". Ya le habían dicho que tenía el deber de ser como su familia.

— ¡Caramba! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!

El chico de anteojos jamás supo lo que aquella expresión supuso para Sirius.

Ser seleccionado para Sirius era continuar con el legado familiar, es decir, si mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo y mi padre estuvieron en Slytherin él también lo estaría. Para el chico de anteojos era ser buena persona o mala persona.

Y realmente era tu carácter el que te llevaba a la casa a la que perteneces. Le recordaba de alguna conversación, vaga y perdida en su memoria, con Andrómeda.

Aquel niño acababa de sacar a relucir aquella conversación perdida, dándole algo de esperanza y consuelo. Ya tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas, las que lo habían abordado semanas atrás.

No sabia si era un verdadero Slytherin como sus parientes retratados en el tapiz de su casa, pero si sabía que no quería ser parte de la casa Slytherin. Las palabras de Orion y Walburga habían tomado el lugar de las palabras de Andrómeda.

" _Tu carácter es lo que ve el sombrero, Sirius, ve de que estás hecho y de qué eres capaz. Así es como te lleva a la casa a la que perteneces_ ".

Con aquellas palabras, dichas con confianza por Andrómeda , en mente replicó:

— Tal vez rompa la tradición —sonrió burlón y miró al niño de anteojos con interés— ¿Adónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

El niño sonrió y blandió una espada imaginaria, Sirius de inmediato comprendió.

— ¡A Gryffindor, « _donde habitan los valientes_ »! Como mi padre.

Sirius lo miró unos segundos antes de pensar. El niño quería ser como su padre, llenado a la misma casa donde él había estado. ¿Significaba que él no quería ser como su padre, cómo Orion?

Tenía claro que no quería aprender Artes Oscuras.

El niño que le daba lástima no lo dejó pensar mucho, haciendo un ruido despectivo con la garganta que molestó al niño de anteojos.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Cuando menos era educado en preguntarle. Sirius le hubiera lanzado algo a la nariz, no sería muy difícil que quedara más ganchuda.

— No, que vá —dijo con desdén, Sirius quiso volver a reír—. Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro...

Sirius pensó de nuevo. Estar en Slytherin no significaba ser un genio escuálido y estar en Gryffindor no significaba ser un fornido descerebrado. Sonaba estúpido. Y Sirius se encontraba en medio de un dilema, todos en el compartimiento parecían saber a donde querían ir, menos él. No iba a permitir que ese niño menospreciara alguna casa.

Si algo había aprendido perfectamente de su padre, desde la primera vez que fue consciente del comportamiento de este, es que tienes que atacar a la persona por sus sentimientos. Por eso Orion le enseñó a ocultarlos.

Al final todo encajaba.

— ¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?

El niño de anteojos soltó una carcajada que le sacó una verdadera sonrisa. La pelirroja, que se había mantenido callada, se enderezó tal como su tío Cygnus, cuando las fichas de ajedrez se lanzaron contra su hija Bellatrix por obra mágica de Sirius, abochornada y antipática. Miró al niño de anteojos y luego a él.

— Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento —dijo con voz autoritaria, cayendo en lo arrogante. Como si el niño de anteojos y Sirius estuviesen sincronizados imitaron su tono arrogante con un:

— Oohhh...

Sirius pudo ver como el niño de anteojos le metía el pie al que le daba lástima y risa.

— ¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! —Gritó el de anteojos a pesar de que la pelirroja estuviera cerrando la puerta de su compartimiento. Posiblemente aquella acción le causó más gracia al niño de anteojos.

— ¿Quejicus? —preguntó Sirius, con la misma sonrisa burlona. El niño de anteojos lo miró con sonrisa arrogante.

— Se llama Severus y es un quejica ¿Comprendes? ¿Quejica, Severus? Quejicus —explicó haciendo ademanes que lo hacían ver ridículo. Sirius se enderezó por primera vez en lo que iba del viaje y asintió.

— Comprendo —rió y miró a la puerta—. Aquella pelirroja lo defenderá a capa y espada —dijo con sorna.

— Como quieran —bufó con gracia y se sentó frente a Sirius—. Soy James Potter ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al parecer ninguno se había percatado que no conocían ni el nombre del otro.

— Sirius Black —respondió con simpleza. James los miró antes de reír.

— Entonces es cierto —dijo entre risas—. Creí que eran historias de mi mamá, pero veo que no —suspiró intentando calmar su risa.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa. James tenía una risa contagiosa.

— Que todos los Black se llaman como estrellas, constelaciones y galaxias.

— Ah —Sirius bufó, restándole importancia—, si. Es la tradición más vieja que existe en mi familia.

— Quizá y seamos primos lejanos, Sirius —dijo James pensativo.

— Si eres sangre pura te aseguro que de algo somos primos —alzó los hombros.

A Sirius no le gustaba ver, mucho menos analizar, su árbol genealógico, el que cada rostro estuviera retratado en un tapiz en la estancia de su casa no ayudaba a que el interés apareciera. Así que no podía asegurar quién era o no su primo, segundo, tercero o decimocuarto. Si eres sangre pura con algún Black has de estar emparentado, fin de la discusión.

— Lo soy, y tu obviamente lo eres, por eso me entró la curiosidad.

Si a Sirius le pareció que James había parloteando mucho sobre la casa Gryffindor, no tenia idea de lo que era un verdadero parloteo de James Potter. Simplemente no se había callado para nada en todo el viaje, ni siquiera cuando se vistieron, y la túnica pasaba por su cabeza, la tela amortiguó su llamativa voz. Se veía que James había crecido muy diferente a Sirius. Tan solo por el hecho de que sus padres no esperaban algo específico de él, más que éxito y felicidad, mucha felicidad.

La verdad es que Sirius olvidó a sus padres, incluso a su hermano, en cuanto vio el castillo y la alta figura de Rubeus Hagrid pidiendo que los de primer año lo siguieran. Todo aquel recorrido por el lago negro, la espléndida vista del castillo, los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante saludando y el cielo estrellado era completamente nuevo para Sirius. Su familia parecía nunca haber vivido aquel momento, o lo habían olvidado, por que nunca lo llegaron a mencionar, pero lo cierto era que Sirius jamás olvidaría aquella hermosa vista.

El sentimiento que tuvo cuando atravesó las puertas fue como una oleada de pura magia solo para él. Como si lo acabaran de recibir con un cálido abrazo, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando siempre. Así lo sintió él y jamás lo olvidaría.

Tampoco el temblor de sus pies en cuanto la profesora Minerva McGonagall comenzó a llamar, por orden alfabético, a los niños agrupados frente a un banquillo y un sombrero viejo y deshilachado. Le parecía increíble que aquel viejo trozo de tela siguiera funcionando, o más fascinante aún ¡Que pudiera ver dentro de tu cabeza!

— ¡Black, Sirius! —dijo la profesora. Sirius respiró hondo y caminó al frente.

Si las rodillas le temblaban, no lo demostró y caminó correctamente, con la espalda recta y paso firme pero no robótico, simplemente elegante. Si las manos le sudaban, no lo demostró y las llevó a sus costados con soltura y la misma elegancia que lo rodeaba. Si su corazón latía muy rápido, ni lo demostró y tomó asiento en el banquillo, mirando a su prima Narcissa a los ojos antes de que el sombrero lo cubriera hasta el puente de su nariz.

Escuchó algunos " _Mmm_ ", " _Sorprendente_ ", " _Maravilloso_ " y " _Lealtad_ " antes de sentir que alguien le susurraba al oído:

— _Hay muchas cualidades en tí. Veo confianza pero también veo miedo ¿pero a qué? ¿A quién?_ —susurró— _¿Lo sabes, no es así? Le tienes miedo al fracaso, y te tienes miedo a ti mismo. Sabes de donde provienes y lo que puedes o algún día podrás hacer, pero veo en ti la diferencia. Tu no quieres esto. Yo sé que jamás me lo pedirás, tu educación ha sido por algo y no te vas a deshacer de ella ahora, no completamente. Luego me entenderás. Se fiel y leal a los tuyos, siempre, eres capaz y por eso te voy a poner aquí en..._ —susurró con intriga. Sirius pudo sentir como alguien se alejaba de su oído para gritar—: ¡ _GRYFFINDOR_!

La luz de las velas le golpeó los ojos casi tanto como el grito del sombrero en sus oídos. Su respiración estaba acelerada, como si acabara de subir corriendo las escaleras de su casa para llegar a su habitación. Bajó del banquillo en lo que le parecieron horas y buscó con la mirada algo, o alguien, tan solo se encontró con la mirada de Narcissa, el desprecio, el asco, el repudio y la ira presentes, tan solo en sus ojos.

Y con esa mirada le bastó a Sirius para comprender: El no es como su familia. El no era Slytherin. El no sería una mala persona. El no tenía el carácter de su familia. Algo era diferente en él. Y cuando llegó a su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor se dió cuenta de que no le molestaba esa diferencial.

Eso y que su madre pegaría el grito en el cielo en cuanto le contara a donde había sido seleccionado. ¿Qué diría su padre?

" _Ese deshilachado sombrerucho tan solo dirá lo que ya sabemos y esperamos, tan solo es una confirmación de lo que eres y a donde perteneces. El sombrero nunca se equivoca. Por algo todos los aquí retratados portamos el verde y plata_ ".

¿Qué diría Orion cuando leyera que su hijo, el mismo que había enviado la carta con una lechuza del colegio, había sido enviado a la casa roja y dorada?

Realmente no dijo nada. Guardó silencio y le tendió la carta a su esposa antes de subir a la habitación de su hijo Regulus y confirmar que estaba dormido, después fue a su habitación y lo que hizo después fue un total misterio para todos en la casa Black.

Tan solo Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia Black, fue testigo de las lágrimas que cayeron sobre la carta de Sirius, derramadas por su querida ama, sumida en una tristeza profunda. ¿Cuánta verdad había en aquel " _Perdón, mamá_ " que escribió su hijo? Limpiando sus lágrimas con rudeza decidió que nada. No había nada de verdad en aquella carta. Sirius debía de estar danzando de felicidad, bañado en las ideas de su tío, el inútil de Alphard. Pero no se quedaría así. Sirius sería castigado por su ingenuidad, por permitir que Alphard le métiers ideas a la cabeza y por permitir que el destartalado sombrero incompetente viera aquellas ideas ridículas, que en consecuencia lo llevaron a ser distinto a su familia. A romper una tradición legítima.

A pesar de sus pensamientos y su decisión, Walburga no fue capaz de borrar a su hijo del tapiz, y tampoco a su hermano. Kreacher jamás supo la razón.

Y Sirius, a miles de millones de kilómetros lejos del #12 de Grimmauld Place, tampoco. Estaba muy ocupado, eligiendo su cama y ahora participando en el parloteo de su nuevo amigo James.

— ¡De verdad lo hiciste! ¡Rompiste con la tradición de tu familia! —exclamaba con emoción. Sirius también estaba emocionado, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría su madre.

— Si, luego veré a qué precio.

Realmente tenía curiosidad. Quería ver las reacciones de su padre, de su madre y de su hermano. También quería saber, más bien que alguien le dijeron, qué carajo hacía en Gryffindor siendo maldecido por su prima Narcissa desde Slytherin, cuando se suponía que debía de estar con ella. Sabía que el sombrero veía dentro de tu cabeza, que por tu carácter y habilidades te sortea a donde perteneces, pero ¿qué había visto en él? ¿Miedo? ¿Y por eso lo envió a la casa de los valientes? Que ironía. Sirius no veía ninguna característica de un Gryffindor en él. Y quería ponerse el sombrero de vuelta para preguntarle por qué ahí, por qué no allá, por qué él.

Pero el precio no pareció importarle después. No teniendo un compañero de cuarto con cicatrices en el rostro por animales salvajes que vivían cerca de su casa muggle " _Por Merlín, eso debió ser aterrador y fantástico, Remus_ " y que por cierto desapareció dos días apenas había comenzado las clases. Tampoco con el pequeño que era torpe e idiota para todo, menos para escuchar lo que no debía " _Escuché que escuchaste sobre mi tío squib, Marius Black, no te metas con él Peter_ ".

Ambos chicos le daban curiosidad. James también, pero el respondía a todo lo que preguntabas.

El profesor Slughorn, en realidad todo el profesorado, estaba realmente sorprendido con su selección. Incluso le había dicho a Sirius algunos días después de comenzar el año:

— Ey muchacho. Espero grandes cosas de ti. Bueno, esperaba que estuvieras en mi casa pero da igual, da igual muchacho. Eres muy grande.

Sirius esperaba que fuera verdad. Necesitaría impresionar mucho a su madre para que no sacara a relucir su casa de Hogwarts y que le mandara maldiciones, con su varita o con los labios.

Pero nuevamente lo dejó pasar. Halloween había llegado junto con todas las decoraciones en cualquier rincón del castillo. Su compañero Remus estaba pálido y su aspecto era realmente preocupante, pero era tan dedicado a la escuela que se excusaba con un " _Tan solo es gripe, más tarde iré con Madame Pomfrey, si eso te calma, Sirius_ ". Pero no, no se calmaba. Su aspecto era deprimente hasta para él que estaba realmente feliz con las fiestas.

A pesar de su gripe fue al banquete de Halloween y disfrutó con él y sus dos compañeros de cuarto el festín. Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente Remus no estaba en la habitación.

— Tenía gripe, Sirius, anoche bebió algo helado y no se quejó, he ahí la consecuencia. Estará con Madame Pomfrey. —Lo dijo tan simple que Sirius le creyó, pero solo hasta Pociones.

No dejó de preguntarse si estaría bien, pero nunca se planteó el ir a verlo a la enfermería.

Regresó a la habitación con una bufanda y la nariz roja. James se rió fuerte, Peter le sonrió con diversión y Sirius lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Es que a ti no te vacunaron? —preguntó, casi como acusación. Remus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de sonreír.

— No soy un perro, Sirius, y sólo fue gripe -rió y se tiró en la cama.

— No lo serás, pero unas buenas te hacen falta —arrugó la frente—. Mira que irte cuatro días, deberías de contagiarme.

Remus rodó los ojos antes de cobijarse y caer dormido. A Sirius le pareció muy rápido, pero tenía entendido que las pociones para la gripe daban sueño, y que también te curaban en menos de 24 horas ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba como para ni siquiera pasar la noche en el dormitorio?

El tiempo seguía corriendo muy rápido, tanto que fue consciente de su cumpleaños una semana antes de que llegara. Remus desapareció nuevamente un día antes, no mencionó su cumpleaños pero esperaba que estuviera ahí.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, la lechuza café negruzca de su madre entró por la ventana con un pequeño paquete entre las patas. Se lo entregó a Sirius con un fuerte picoteo en su mano.

— Demonios, Sirius, dile al pajarraco que deje dormir, o sea, que se vaya. Hace frío y dejó la ventana abierta —gruñó James, sacando la cabeza por en medio de las cortinas que colgaban del dosel. Sirius rodó los ojos, sin molestarse en ver a James.

— No se irá sin una respuesta. Y no le digas pajarraco, es una lechuza, la lechuza de mi mamá —murmuró intentando abrir el paquetillo.

— Pues escribe " _Gracias mami, te amo_ " dáselo a la espeluznante lechuza y déjame dormir.

— Cállate.

James gruñó y con fastidio se levantó a cerrar la ventana, ya sería problema del pajarraco salir. Pero algo pareció rebotar en su cabeza.

— Espera ¿Por qué tu madre te mandó un paquete? Si ni siquiera respondió tu primera carta, no tiene sentido —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, acercándose por detrás de él.

Sirius observaba una placa entre sus manos, color y posiblemente hecha de plata, con un título extraño en el.

— ¿ _Toujours Pur_? —preguntó James con la curiosidad en su voz.

— Significa " _Siempre puro_ " —dijo, observando la placa, el familiar escudo de la casa Black más legible que nunca entre sus manos.

— ¿Y por qué lo enviaría tu madre? —preguntó de nuevo.

— Ella siempre me da algo en mi cumpleaños, nunca un juguete o un tablero nuevo, si no que me da algo simbólico de mi familia, y ella espera que entienda lo que espera de mi con esto.

— ¿Y qué te quiere decir? ¿Lo sabes?

Sirius asintió, abriendo su baúl y sacando pergamino y plumas.

— Que a pesar de todo, cómo me llame y dónde me encuentre, seré un Black siempre.

Sirius sabía, muy en el fondo, que aquello no le hacía feliz, tenía ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho a pesar de tener ese regalo entre sus manos. Porque también sabía que aquello no era un regalo, era una advertencia, y podía escuchar a su madre a su lado.

" _Aunque estés en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, eres un Black, debes enorgullecer y enaltecer nuestro nombre siempre_ ".

James no mencionó nada acerca de su regalo, lo abrazó y le prometió un regalo. A Sirius no le importaban mucho los regalos, en casa tenía un montón de cosas y siempre jugaba con el mismo tablero de ajedrez.

Su tío Alphard y Andrómeda fueron los únicos que enviaron regalos, un montoncito de galeones con una pulsera de piedras negras muy brillantes y una caja con golosinas con un anillo respectivamente. Se dio cuenta, días más tarde, que el anillo tenía su nombre grabado.

Solo Sirius. Sin Black.

Agradeció a su madre, a su tío y a su prima. A la mañana siguiente Remus volvió a la habitación, arrastrando los pies y con los ojos medio cerrados.

— Luces fatal —le mencionó, por si no se había visto en un espejo. Remus resopló, logrando que algunos mechones de su cabello se levantaran y volvieran a caer.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, atrasado o como sea.

Sirius rió ante el mal humor de su compañero y le agradeció en un murmullo, quizá Remus nunca lo escuchó.

Las siguientes semanas no tuvieron tiempo para nada, los profesores estaban empeñados en enseñarles lo más que pudieran antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los llenaban de tareas y tenían que memorizar hechizos que debían poner en práctica durante clases.

A Sirius no le parecía complicado. Leía la lección, veía el movimiento de la mano, repasaba la pronunciación a lo mucho tres veces y ya, el hechizo salía perfecto. Le ayudaba a su compañero Peter y le sonreía a Remus cuando lo lograba.

Remus y Peter se quedarían en el colegio para Navidad. James y él volverían a casa.

James estaba entusiasmado. Sirius no sabía qué esperar a su vuelta.

— ¡Nos vemos luego! —gritó James mientras salía disparado de la habitación. Sirius terminó de abotonar su capa, con sus iniciales bordadas, y les sonrió a sus compañeros.

— Los veré después —se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa. El recorrido de su dormitorio a la estación de Hogsmeade fue muy corto, realmente no quería irse.

¿Qué podría esperar en casa?

James hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba, que su padre vendría por él pero esperaba que también su madre. Dijo que ya tenía sus regalos y que también les enviaría algo a Peter y Remus. Sirius lo escuchaba pero no le interesaba completamente.

Su padre vendría por Sirius y estaba ansioso. Posiblemente no le dirigiría la palabra, por haberlas desperdiciado tanto en decirle que quedara en Slytherin y ser sorteado en Gryffindor. Su padre sería muy capaz.

El tren se detuvo. James se despidió con un corto abrazo algún " _Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo_ " y salió corriendo. Sirius bajó del tren y, con la misma elegancia con la que se había enfrentado al sombrero, se enfrentó a su padre.

Ahí estaba. Orion parado en medio de la multitud, con su elegante traje y una capa idéntica a la que Sirius traía puesta, lo esperaba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Orion nunca mostraba lo que sentía. Sirius suspiró y se acercó a él, lo tomó del antebrazo y esperó a que desapareciera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una horrible sensación de por medio, ya estaba dentro del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

No mostró su desagrado por la aparición y se soltó de inmediato. Le asintió a su padre y subió las escaleras con su baúl.

Regulus le ayudó en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de su padre. Y una vez en la habitación del mayor lo abrazó.

— Lamento mucho que estés lejos de la familia, Sirius —susurró. Sirius no comprendió de inmediato.

— No me molesta estar en Gryffindor, Reg, hay buenas personas ahí —respondió.

Regulus se separó de él y lo miró.

— ¿No te molesta estar alejado de nosotros?

Había incredulidad en sus ojos, Sirius alzó los hombros y le sonrió.

— No me molesta ser diferente, es todo. Iré a saludar a mi mamá.

Sirius dejó a Regulus con la boca abierta. Aquellas palabras las sintió como un rechazo. Sirius no era diferente. Era un Black, como él, como su padre, como su madre, como su tía, como su prima, como toda su familia. Él no era diferente. Frunció el entrecejo y fue a su habitación, más tarde hablaría con Sirius.

Walburga le daba la espalda a Sirius en la estancia, admiraba el tapiz de la familia.

— Buenas noches, mamá —saludó Sirius. Walburga lo miró y le extendió la mano. Sirius camino hacia ella con paso decidido, cuando estuvo a su lado, con la mano de su madre sobre su hombro, lo apretó.

— El profesor Slughorn me ha enviado una carta. Dice que eres muy bueno en Pociones, y en el resto de las clases. Aunque esperaba tenerte en Slytherin —su mirada oscura no se apartó de los ojos grises de Sirius—. ¿Tienes amigos, Sirius?

Sirius asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

— Si, tengo uno. Se llama James Potter.

Walburga asintió y volvió la mirada al tapiz, recorriendolo hasta que llegó al nombre " _Euphemia Potter_ ".

— Un hijo mio siempre cuida sus amistades —dijo con solemnidad—. Me satisface que tengas amigos de tu categoría.

La mano de Walburga se aflojó y le llevó mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja a Sirius.

— No más decepciones —dijo. Sirius seguía mirando a su madre.

Jamás le diría que no se sentía mal por ser diferente, tampoco que no sentía que los haya decepcionado. Después de aquellas palabras Walburga acomodó el cabello de Sirius y subió a su habitación.

Sirius jamás se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida. Extrañaba el colegio.

La noche antes de la tradicional cena familiar, cuando Sirius subió a su habitación con su juego de ajedrez, una lechuza café con motitas beige estaba parada sobre un paquete en su escritorio.

Sirius se acercó y le dio de la comida que le daba a la lechuza de su madre. Le quitó el sobre y el paquete de las patas.

" _Sirius Black:_

 _Le he contado a mi madre sobre ti, dijo que tu madre no tendría inconvenientes en que pasaras algún día en mi casa, por lo menos en la merienda._

 _Ahora, dejando la formalidad._

 _¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

 _Estoy aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar. Excepto mañana, vendrá mi familia a cenar y todo eso. Insisto ¿quieres venir?_

 _Además de que tengo curiosidad ¿No se enfadaron tus padres por quedar en Gryffindor?_

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _James Potter"._

Sirius dobló la carta nuevamente y abrió el paquete. Resultaron ser dos regalos. Una cadena con un dije de "SB" colgando de esta y un libro con estrategias en ajedrez. James se excusaba diciendo que eran su regalo de Navidad y su cumpleaños, los había enviado antes por que le tenia confianza y su lechuza tenía que volver a casa y llevar los regalos de Remus y Peter.

Sirius sonrió y con entusiasmo le respondió la carta. Le llevaría su regalo a los tres cuando volviera al colegio, sería un placer conocer a la madre de James y decirle que aparecía en su árbol genealógico. Al final James y Sirius si eran primos

No creía que lo dejaran ir, no ahora, de momento necesitaba ver que tan distante era su familia con él.

La lechuza emprendió vuelo con su respuesta y la noche siguiente Sirius se encontraba dando apretones y besando manos a cualquiera que entrara a su casa. Todos con las mismas caras largas, con ropa elegante, mirada altiva y barbilla elevada.

Regulus charlaba cómodamente con Cissy y Bella. Sus padres hablaban con su tía Druella y su tío Cygnus charlaba con su tía Lucretia.

Lo desterraban a modo de ignorarlo. Pero Sirius no se molestó, por el contrario, estaba tranquilo y sonriente, feliz de saludar al que entrara y perderlos de vista.

La cena transcurrió entre miradas altivas y platos poco llenos, porque es elegante y sus antepasados franceses así los habían educado. De ahí venía el Toujours Pur.

A las campanadas se hizo un brindis y las lechuzas emprendieron su vuelo para entregar regalos.

El año nuevo no fue diferente, tan solo fue que le envió una carta a James, deseándole un feliz Año Nuevo y dándole las gracias por la invitación a pasar un día en su casa.

La ausencia de su tío Alphard no fue novedad, detestaba las cenas en la casa Black y a todos los estirados que venias con el paquete.

La grieta de paz que se había formado un año atrás se abrió más con el grito del sombrero seleccionador y con las lechuzas que pasaban por ella entre Sirius y James. Sirius estaba tranquilo siendo diferente.

Quedaba ver cuánto le duraría la tranquilidad.

\--

6,853 palabras.

¡Fof! La verdad es que me emociona este proyecto. Espero que a partir del próximo capítulo le tomen la idea a como el Sirius canon describe a su familia. Así será :).

Se agradecen los comentarios y los votos.

 _28/12/2017. 18:05._

 _-Danny :)._


	3. 1972

**Revelación del todo.**

Para cuando comenzó el año de 1972, Sirius recordaba muy pocas cosas del año pasado, de ahí viene mi intervención anterior.

Las cosas que recordaba lo hacía a la perfección. Recordaba su selección, las palabras del sombrero, las palabras de Orion, las palabra de su tío Alphard y las palabras de su madre. Rebotaban en su cabeza constantemente, como una pelota, preguntándose que tanta razón tenían, o qué tan equivocados estaban o que tan decepcionados estarían ahora.

El año de 1972 es indescriptible para Sirius, se sintió atado y libre. Ése año le recordaba muy bien. Había cambiado mucho, no simplemente por haber sido seleccionado a la casa de Gryffindor, si no que también por su padre, su madre e incluso su hermano.

Todo comenzaba con el primer mencionado.

A Sirius le gustaba pensar que no sabía desde cuando le decía " _Orion_ " y no " _padre_ ", porque jamás le dijo " _papá_ ". Pero si lo sabía. Permanecía fresco e intacto en su memoria.

Ocurrió el 2 de Enero de 1972, cuando el año nuevo parecía alegrar y prometer a todos, las vacaciones terminarían en cinco días y el #12 de Grimmauld Place se mantenía en perpetuo silencio, como demandaba Walburga y sus reglas.

Sirius estaba en su habitación, cumpliendo con la regla de su madre de estar en silencio, el cual solo fue interrumpido cuando Orion tocó la puerta de su habitación y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Sirius, como siempre, jugaba con su tablero de ajedrez, esta vez tenía el libro que James le había regalado a un lado. Alzó la mirada y apenas escuchó la voz de su padre " _Ven_ ", demandante y sin transmitir ninguna emoción.

Obedeció, guardó sus fichas dentro del tablero y lo guardó con cuidado, después siguió a su padre.

Pasaron de largo la habitación de Regulus, que seguramente estaba leyendo, también pasaron la de sus padres donde estaba Walburga, lo supo por la conversación que mantenía su madre con el retrato de su abuela Irma.

Orion caminaba con la espalda recta, rostro inexpresivo y las manos juntas por detrás. Sirius caminaba tras él, de la misma forma que su padre, quizá de manera inconsciente o simple genética, obviamente no se daba cuenta.

Bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, pasaron la estancia y el tapiz con el árbol genealógico Black, pasaron las cabezas de elfos que habían servido a los Black por siglos, pasaron el estudio de su padre y la biblioteca, pasaron la sala de su madre y varias puertas que alguna vez fueron habitaciones, finalmente llegaron a una puerta negra, parecía madera pero Sirius sabía que no lo era. Orion abrió la puerta y entró primero, porque un Black siempre va primero, Sirius lo siguió y en cuanto cruzó el umbral sintió una oleada mágica inexplicable.

Era una simple cámara que te llevaba a otra puerta. Orion usó su varita en un movimiento complejo para abrirla y cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, entró, bajando un par de escalones.

Sirius entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y de inmediato el frió se coló por entre su bufanda, estaba helado. Se dió cuenta de que no estaban solos, además de su padre, había un elfo, con una mantel anudado por todas partes que lo cubría pero no le servía contra el frío. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, su padre habló:

— Es el elfo de mi hermana Lucretia. Ha quemado una de sus capas, como castigo, se ha ofrecido a servirte como blanco para tus prácticas. Lucretia por supuesto ha aceptado.

— ¿Qué voy a practicar? —preguntó Sirius, sin querer saber realmente la respuesta.

— Te voy a enseñar como manipular, esconder, controlar y usar a quién o lo que sea. Es un arte, Sirius, uno que debes conocer y manipular ¿comprendes? —Si, comprendía todo muy bien. Su tío Alphard se lo dijo, se lo advirtió.

— Comprendo, pero quiero saber ¿Qué es? Hay mucha arte en la magia, padre —Sirius era muy cuidadoso con su vocabulario cerca de Orion, alguna palabra, por simple e insignificante, lo podría ofender y costarle los dedos.

— Es útil, Sirius, y como parte se esta familia, como mí heredero, debes conocerla, practicarlas, manipularla —suspiró, sacando su varita de su saco—. La magia ya es un arte. Y como comprenderás hay mucha clase de magia. Yo, personalmente, te enseñaré Artes Oscuras. Es una tradición. Cada padre lo hace con sus hijos.

El corazón de Sirius latía velozmente. Aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No quería torturar al pobre elfo, no se lo merecía, las capas de su tía Lucretia eran horribles ¿quién no las quemaría?

— ¿Le enseñarás esto a Regulus?

— Así como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Arcturus, mi padre, tenía un talento para controlar, tuve que aprenderlo, tú, Sirius, aprenderás igual que todos los Black.

No quería. No quería aprender. No quería saber. No quería ser Black.

Su padre jamás mencionó que, si se negaba a hacerle cualquier maleficio al elfo, él sería el blanco de los maleficios.

 _Caput Morbus_ provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, zumbido en los oídos y sentir un irritante cosquilleo en la garganta. _Fortis_ era _"la palabra mágica"_ para incrementar la intensidad del hechizo. Orion le puso la prueba a Sirius, no usando al elfo, usándolo a él.

Si se negaba a empujar al elfo contra la pared con una explosión, _Caput Morbus,_ si se negaba a aturdir al elfo, _Caput Morbus_ , si se negaba a apuntar al elfo con su varita, _Caput Morbus_ , si lloraba por el insoportable dolor en su cabeza, _C_ _aput Morbus,_ si imploraba un poco, _Fortis_ _Caput Morbus_ , si pedía que se detuviera, _Fortis Caput Morbus._

Pasaron tres horas en el sótano. Sirius estaba encorvado y temblando, como si estuviera desnudo en aquel sótano tan helado, Orion con la varita apuntándole sin remordimiento y el elfo estirando sus orejas con miedo y desesperación. El maleficio era simple, pero Sirius no quería hacerlo, el elfo ya había sufrido demasiado.

— Dilo de nuevo —ordenó

— No… ya basta… por favor… —el temblor en la voz de Sirius era incontrolable.

— Un Black lo puede todo. Dilo de nuevo.

— Por favor… no quiero….

— ¡Un Black jamás dice "por favor"! —No gritaba, Orion jamás lo hacía, menos en su propia casa—. Dilo.

— No quiero hacerlo… ya no quiero…

— No pedí saber si querías. Dilo.

Sirius miró a su padre con ojos cristalinos y labios apretados, jamás le había quedado tan claro que su voz no valía. Aquella mirada inexpresiva había logrado decirle algo: No le importa.

Con los labios y la mano temblando, apuntó al elfo.

Ya no quería sufrir, no quería más dolor, enloquecería si volvía a escuchar ese incesante zumbido. Tenía que hacer lo que su padre le ordenara porque, a diferencia del elfo, no estaba en la naturaleza de Sirius autocastigarse, y desobedecer a su padre era un claro ejemplo de autocastigo.

Aquella noche Sirius decidió que no iba a ser el blanco de las maldiciones de Orion nunca más. Tan solo tenía que hacer y decir lo que él dijera, con eso bastaba.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, sin mucho éxito.

— _Internum Vocat_ —a diferencia de su mano y su labio, su voz salió firme y decidida. Una luz roja salió de su varita directo al elfo, que de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo pidiendo a gritos que parara.

— Que se calle —ordenó su padre. Sirius miró a su padre y luego al elfo.

— _Mutus_ —de inmediato se calló el elfo. Su boca seguía abierta, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su agonía persistía, pero esta vez enmudecido.

— ¿Sabes lo que le has hecho? —preguntó Orion. Sirius asintió.

— Tiene la sensación de estarse quemando por dentro.

— Así es. Lo mismo le pasaría a una persona —dice con tranquilidad, cambiando la varita de mano—. Intenta _Armisque Fracta_.

Fue ese momento, cuando el elfo sentía sus brazos rotos, que Sirius dejó de llamarle " _padre_ " para comenzar a decirle " _Orion_ ".

Los siguientes días fueron iguales. Torturas al elfo durante horas, maleficios nuevos que aprender y memorizar. Para desgracia de Sirius, era bueno con la memoria, y jamás admitiría que aquellos maleficios le resultaban curiosos, pues no estaban en sus libros de Hogwarts.

El usar su varita en casa era lo de menos, cualquiera que trabajara en el Ministerio, y viera aquella hechizos realizados, pensaría de inmediato que es obra de sus padres y no suya. Todo estaría perfecto mientras no se usaran los Imperdonables.

La imagen de Orion Black dentro de la mente de Sirius ahora era putrefacta. Su tío tenía razón.

El 7 de Enero, Walburga llevó a Sirius al tren, le acarició el cabello, dijo su nombre y se fue. A Sirius no le molestó en absoluto, quería alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a Grimmauld Place. Subió al tren con su baúl y se sentó como desparramado. Al poco tiempo la cabeza de James apareció frente al cristal antes de meterse al compartimiento, dejar su baúl, y tirarse en el otro asiento.

Sirius se negó a contárselo a James. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a su hermano. La mirada de su padre le indicó que todo lo que pasó en el sótano de casa, ahí se quedaba. Posiblemente su madre si lo sabía.

— Mi mamá me regaló un suéter y golosinas, mi papá me regaló un tablero de ajedrez y un libro sobre tácticas para Quidditch, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿juegas Quidditch? —la mirada de James era de completa curiosidad.

— Si, mi tío Alphard me enseñó cuando tenía cinco años para molestar a mi madre —dijo alzando los hombros. Jamás lo admitiría, pero había extrañado el parloteo de James.

— ¡Genial! ¿Harás las pruebas el próximo año? —preguntó, apoyándose sobre su codo— Yo lo iba a hacer en éste, pero mi mamá me dijo que si ponía un pie en la prueba no me daría autorización —resopló y volvió a tirarse—. Así que las haré en segundo.

— No creo que lo haga —volvió a alzar los hombros—, por cierto, ten —sacó una caja de su baúl, envuelta con papel rojo opaco—, es tu regalo de Navidad.

Sirius le regaló a James un estuche con artículos de broma, pensó mucho en qué regalarle, llegó a la conclusión de que un sujeto tan alegre no podía ni ser bromista.

A Remus le regaló plumas que corregían la ortografía, después descubrió que no le eran muy útiles, y a Peter un nuevo juego de naipes explosivos.

Y el colegio transcurrió igual que antes, tareas, largos trabajos, nuevos hechizos, prácticas, amenazas con los exámenes, las desapariciones de Remus, el asombro de Peter ante la buena magia de James y la indiferencia de Sirius por los libros de Hogwarts.

Pero se había propuesto, para el verano, leer los libros de la biblioteca de su casa. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Su curiosidad enfrentaría a su padre, jamás había deseado tanto leer algo. Y el deseo apareció desde que su padre le enseñó hechizos que no estaban en su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ni en el de Encantamientos o Transformaciones, además, eran maleficios.

El mes de Marzo llegó junto a más amenazas por parte de los profesores hacia los exámenes finales, a Sirius lo tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, la mañana del 10 de Marzo Remus estaba despierto muy temprano, con dos cajas sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Peter, adormilado y con el pijama chueco.

— Regalos —respondió con simpleza. Sirius lo miró de inmediato y, sin esperar su permiso, corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Remus! —exclamó sonriente— Debes avisarnos desde antes que es tu cumpleaños, por cierto.

— Mira quien lo dice —dijo con burla. Rió y apartó a Sirius de un codazo—. Tu nunca dices nada de casa.

Sirius bufó y se tiró en la cama de Remus.

— Por que es aburrido. Y en todo caso, tu tampoco.

— Hay animales salvajes ¿quieres que me coman? —rió. Sirius volvió a bufar y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Hablo en serio. James ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó en un grito. James abrió el ojo que no tenía aplastado contra la almohada y balbuceó algo—. La respuesta se agradece con menos baba y los dos ojos abiertos.

Peter y Remus rieron ante el gruñido de James, que alzó la cabeza y vio a sus compañeros de cuarto con fastidio.

— El veintisiete, Sirius. Feliz cumpleaños, Remus. Ahora dejen dormir —sin más puso su almohada sobre su cabeza y no se supo de él hasta las once.

— ¿Habrá olvidado que su cama tiene cortinas?

Sirius le regaló tres barras de chocolate a Remus, esperando que no pescara una infección por el chocolate que ya le habían enviado como regalo, y a James le regaló un par de guantes, para que dejara de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos por el frío que tenía.

— ¿Que harás si te tropiezas? No tendrás tiempo de sacar las manos de los bolsillos para impedir el golpe —explicó, cuando James abrió su regalo y lo miró interrogante.

— Sirius, previniendo accidentes desde 1972, siga en nuestra sintonía —se burló James. Sirius rodó los ojos y le lanzó la almohada.

Remus desapareció al día siguiente y volvió al dormitorio tres días después. Sobra decir que cayó dormido de inmediato, que su aspecto era lamentable y que sus ojeras eran horribles. Sirius lo hubiera despertado e interrogado de no ser por su aspecto.

Las desapariciones se repitieron dos veces más antes de los exámenes finales. Claramente Sirius aprobó todas con la más alta calificación. Después llegaron las despedidas. Sirius se dio cuenta que, en todo su primer año, no había tenido más amigos que sus compañeros de habitación.

Y no le molestaba en absoluto.

James era un genial amigo que no paraba de invitarlo a su casa. Remus era muy inteligente y sabía bastante sobre muggles, sin mencionar sus interesantes cicatrices. Peter casi siempre pasaba desapercibido, y lo usaba a su favor, sabía muchas cosas de todos sin que tu lo supieras.

Se sentaron juntos en el compartimiento y bromearon todo el camino mientras comían golosinas hasta que llegaron a Kings Cross. James palmeó la espalda de todos y salió disparado a la salida. Peter sacudió la mano y salió a paso perezoso, se estaba durmiendo en el camino. Sirius tomó su baúl y tocó el hombro de Remus.

— ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros? —dijo, mirando los ojos de Remus.

— Si —respondió confundido, igualmente tomando su baúl.

— Bien —sonrió—. Cuidate entonces —le guiñó un ojo, salió del compartimiento y del tren.

Destacando junto al tren, por su aura oscura, ostentosidad y mirada arrogante, estaba Orion con las manos sobre los hombros de Regulus, que le sonreía débilmente. Walburga esperaba junto a Regulus, cuando Sirius se acercó le acarició el cabello y le tendió su antebrazo.

Sirius lo tomó con firmeza y desapareció de la estación para luego aparecer en la estancia del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

 _Hogar dulce hogar._

Sirius no perdió tiempo, subió su baúl, ordenó todo perfecta y cuidadosamente, y bajó a la biblioteca. Comenzaría a leer la mayor cantidad de libros posibles.

No pasaron muchos días cuando se arrepintió de lo que estaba leyendo.

 _"El propósito de las maldiciones es causar daño y dolor, física o mentalmente, a la víctima. Para la práctica de esta magia, casi siempre, es necesario el deseo de dañar a la víctima, de lo contrario, el efecto no será el mismo o será nulo"._

 _"Las tradiciones de la casa Black remontan desde el siglo XVI, organizando alianzas para mantener la pureza de la sangre. Conforme avanza el tiempo las tradiciones se modifican pero jamás perjudican el propósito principal"._

 _"El hechizo que obliga al hijo mayor a tomar su lugar de heredero, aunque exista más descendencia, fue anulado en 1820 por Australis Black, que fue la segunda hija de Norma y Octans Black, cuando su hermano mayor, Corvus Black, se negó a recibir la herencia por creerse traidor de la sangre. A partir de entonces la herencia de las familias sangre pura ha sido más sencilla de manipular. La tradición actual establece que la casa (y fortuna) se transmite por línea directa al siguiente varón apellidado Black"._

 _"Fornax Black practicó las Artes Oscuras en su juventud, cuando se hubo casado con Carina Millan, se encargó de tener descendencia. Tuvo dos hijos: Lesath y Lanx Black, a los cuales les enseñó todos sus conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras. Se cree que desde entonces es una tradición que el padre le enseñe a su descendencia las Artes Oscuras. En caso de no pertenecer al linaje Black se debe ir con el último heredero para aprender y ser reconocido como pretendiente"._

 _"La familia Black ha sido autora de varios maleficios, tales como la ceguera intermitente, piernas flojas, brazos rotos, estrangulamiento, asfixia, gripe, licantropía, costillas rotas, alucinaciones, sueño eterno, sonambulismo, parálisis, cuello roto, tobillos frágiles, esclavitud como juramento o deuda, estornudos incontrolables, disfunción de algún órgano, sensación de ardor, entre otros"._

" _La maldición_ Lycacomia _fue creada por Labrum Black, con la intención de que su hermano, Alcor Black, contrajera la enfermedad de la licantropía como castigo a su rebeldía. Se descubrió tiempo después, cuando Alcor desaparecía un día antes de la luna llena y aparecía después, pálido y enfermo. El mismo Alcor confesó, cuando Labrum hubo muerto, que fue maldecido a la licantropía por su hermano"._

" _En_ _el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se creó el mito de que los seleccionados a la casa Slytherin serían magos oscuros por Grindelwald. Cuando el mago Grindelwald llegó a la cúspide de su poder en Inglaterra, varios de su seguidores eran ex alumnos de Hogwarts que, casualmente, eran de la casa Slytherin. Entre estos se mencionan a los Blishwick, Gwamp, Max, Black, Shafiq y Tripe"._

"Ossa Fracta _da la sensación de que los huesos están rotos_ , Faciem Ignis _deja el rostro de la víctima deformado a consecuencia de una quemadura,_ Confracta Carpi debilita las muñecas impidiendo a la víctima tomar o sostiene cualquier otra cosa, Blindness _crea una ceguera intermitente en la víctima sin previo aviso de por vida_ , Luscus _deja a un ojo ciego permanentemente._ Estos fueron algunas maldiciones creadas principalmente para castigar a las brujas y magos que violaban la ley, o por familias sangre pura cuando se les traicionaba. Gran parte de estas maldiciones fueron creadas por las familias sangre pura para castigar a su descendencia cuando se negaba a responder por su deber con la familia".

 _¿Por qué carajo guardan libros que cuentan las atrocidades que han hecho los Black, como si fueran actos de orgullo?_

Varios le hicieron recordar a su amigo Remus, enfermizo, demacrado y ojeroso, en cuanto volviera a la escuela le preguntaría por su salud. Detestaba pensarlo, pero su ancestro, Alcor Black, compartía los mismo síntomas que su amigo. No le deseaba eso a nadie.

Omitió todos los libros de poesía, leyes y mitología, se centró únicamente en historia y libros de hechizos. Leía cuando su padre no lo llevaba al sótano para enseñarle más hechizos que pudieran torturar al elfo de su tía, casi siempre en su habitación y en la biblioteca

Aun después de leer varios libros seguía sin entender para qué le enseñaba eso ¿para qué lo iba a usar? ¡Para nada! Tan solo era una estúpida tradición. Claro que no dijo nada, no quería experimentar ninguna clase de dolor.

Hasta que Orion le dijo la última maldición que aprendería aquel verano, porque Sirius aprendía demasiado rápido.

— Con un movimiento de izquierda a derecha y abajo, como siete, _Mentis Mendacium_ —dijo, con las manos detrás de sus espalda, impasible e inexpresivo. Sirius lo miró de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? —realmente no podía creer aquello.

— _Mentis Mendacium_ —repitió, con fastidio en la voz pero sin mostrar expresión alguna.

— No. No voy a hacerle eso —dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido, preocupado e indignado— ¡Es un elfo doméstico! Moriría si…

— Es su castigo, Sirius. Y te estoy ordenando que lo hagas.

Ni siquiera lo miró. Sirius miró al elfo, tembloroso, nervioso y envuelto en un llanto terrible, aquella maldición le haría revivir sus mas tristes, lamentables y dolorosos recuerdos de la manera más vivida mágicamente posible. Aquel elfo moriría si llegaba a revivir algo de eso.

Dió una gran bocanada de aire y miró a Orion con firmeza.

— Y yo te digo que no lo haré.

Su voz sonó firme y muy segura. Orion tensó la mandíbula, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y le repitió, sin mirarlo siquiera:

— _Mentis Mendacium._

Sirius continuó mirándolo, su varita firmemente sujeta en un puño junto a su cuerpo.

— _Atrium Altum_ —pronunció Orion, apuntando al brazo de su hijo.

La camisa de Sirius inmediatamente se manchó de rojo, sabía que debajo de su camisa había un corte, como de daga, muy profundo que claramente dejaría cicatriz. No le importó, no demostró dolor y no levantó la varita al elfo.

— _Fortis Caput Morbus_ —dijo, con un movimiento liviano y seguro. Sirius se estremeció incluso antes de que la luz blanca chocara contra su brazo.

El zumbido en sus oídos comenzó, dándole la sensación de que todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta, su cabeza sentía que era presionada por dos paredes que se cerraban, quería vomitar por el cosquilleo en su garganta. No sabía si le estaban dando arcadas, el zumbido no le permitía escuchar nada. Después de lo que sintió como horas todo se detuvo. Respiró con dificultad gracias a la sensación que quedó en su garganta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

Pero seguiría firme. En respuesta a su padre, soltó la varita y lo miró. Orion le dirigió la mirada por primera vez.

— Un Black siempre hace lo que le ordena su padre, Sirius —dijo Orion—. Se enfrenta a los retos que se le imponen y no le tiene piedad a los que van por debajo de él.

— No voy a hacerle eso al elfo —dijo Sirius, con la voz temblorosa por las arcadas que dió durante el hechizo.

— Un Black… —Sirius tuvo suficiente.

— ¡No quiero hacer esto! —gritó, con los ojos cristalinos, voz y labios temblorosos— ¡No quiero aprender Artes Oscuras! ¡No quiero dañar a nadie! ¡No quiero torturar más al elfo! ¡No quiero ser una persona que no soy! ¡No quiero ser el Black que siempre me han impuesto! —se puso de pie, un sentimiento cercano pero mucho más fuerte que la rabia acrecentando en su interior— ¡NO QUIERO SER COMO TÚ! —gritó, acompañado de una oleada mágica, accidental por supuesto, que hizo retroceder al elfo y a Orion.

El mayor lo miró fijamente, Sirius, por primera vez en su vida, le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo. Estaba harto de Orion y sus estúpidas palabrerías de " _Un Black_ " ¡Un Black una mierda! Él no sería como su padre, no más allá de lo físico.

— Tu madre continuará con esto, Sirius —dijo, impasible, como si su propio hijo no le hubiera alzado la voz ni lo hubiera retado. Respiró hondo y salió del sótano, dejando a Sirius detrás de él, impresionado y confundido. Cuando volvió en sí caminó a la puerta, sin mirar al elfo, tomó la perilla pero esta no respondía.

— Claro —gruñó.

Orion no era idiota, jamás le dijo sobre la complicada cerradura ni el hechizo que protegía al sótano. El corazón de Sirius latió fuertemente contra su pecho. Iban a dejarlo ahí, en el helado sótano a pesar de ser verano, toda la noche y hasta que su madre bajara a enseñarle más maldiciones.

El sentimiento de rabia hacía Orion creció y creció conforme pasaban las horas allá abajo, no había ningún sonido, tenía frío y ya no había luz. Hace tiempo que estaba tanteando el piso en busca de su varita.

— Ministerio —bufó, tocando las grietas del piso—, que ingenuo y estúpido eres —dijo en voz baja y entrecortada por el temblor de sus dientes—. Confiar en los padres, que se harán responsables de sus hijos para que no hagan magia fuera del colegio —volvió a bufar.

Todos los libros que había leído contenían una verdad que jamás mencionaba: Los Black eran personas horriblemente oscuras.

 _Y yo no quiero ser así._

— Sirius —dijo la voz de su madre, dura y molesta—. Levantate.

Sirius abrió los ojos con algo de terror en ellos. Se incorporó y tomó su varita como por instinto. Su madre lo miraba con un amago de sonrisa en los labios, aquel que compartía con sus tíos Alphard y Cygnus.

— A partir de ahora yo te voy a enseñar —dijo autoritaria. Miró a Sirius unos segundos antes de cepillar su cabello con las uñas—. No más decepciones.

Sirius enmudeció ante las palabras de su madre. Eran las mismas que le había dicho cuando volvió a casa para Navidad, después de haber sido seleccionado a Gryffindor.

— Sé que harás lo que te diga porque no quieres que te castigue —dijo con solemnidad. Sirius no respondió. Walburga sacó su varita de la manga izquierda de su túnica, donde siempre la cargaba, y apuntó al elfo—. Abajo, arriba y medio círculo a la izquierda —hizo el movimiento y miró a Sirius— _Ossa Fracta._

Conocía aquella maldición, el elfo sentiría sus huesos romperse, uno a uno.

Obedeció a su madre porque, efectivamente, no quería ser castigado.

A diferencia de Orion, Walburga jamás permitiría que le alzaran la voz ni que la retaran. Además, Sirius la quería mucho. Ella si lo había abrazado y besado alguna vez, ya no estaba fresco en su memoria pero sabía con certeza que había pasado.

Las caricias que le daba a su cabello eran como un abrazo o un beso. Sirius sabía que su madre lo había cargado entre brazos y que, en algún rincón del corazón de su madre, se encontraba el amor que le tenía.

Así que le obedeció. En todas las maldiciones que le enseñó, mucha más complicadas, más crueles y en menos tiempo. Walburga no se detenía, si le salía bien dos veces continuaba con uno más complejo. A cambio lo dejó salir. No compartió la mesa con ellos pero comió en su habitación bajo la molesta mirada de Kreacher, al cual ignoró olímpicamente.

No le volvieron a pedir que ejecutara la maldición " _Mentis Mendacium_ ", Sirius comenzaba a creerse incapaz de pronunciarlo siquiera, pero no le molestaba.

El primer cambio se había dado con Orion, cuando Sirius se le enfrentó sin temor en el sótano, el segundo se dió con Walburga, también en el sótano, ese mismo verano.

— Has aprendido muy rápido, Sirius —dijo Walburga, guardando su varita cuidadosamente en su manga—. Tienes que practicar, no solo es hacerlo bien, recuerdalos perfectamente.

— Los recuerdo —dijo de inmediato. Walburga lo miró y enderezó su espalda.

— Es necesario que sepas todo, que sepas realizar todos y cada uno de los hechizos, Sirius, incluyendo la tortura mental —el rostro de Sirius dibujó una mueca.

— No quiero hacer eso, mamá. No me…

— Tienes que saberlo. Un Black debe saberlo y ponerlo en práctica para enseñar a su descendencia —dijo con la voz elevada. Sirius suspiró y bajó la mirada—. Sé que has estado en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre la familia Black, es bueno que tengas curiosidad por tus raíces, así te quedará claro que eres como todos nosotros. Estés donde estés.

" _Si Black se nace Black se queda_ ".

— Lo sé, pero yo no quiero torturar a nadie como las personas de los libros…

— Tus ancestros —corrigió con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Ellos no eran buenas personas, mamá —dijo Sirius, como si aquello fuera una buena excusa.

— Eran Black, y se comportaron como tal, brindando honor y ganando respeto. Debes seguir su ejemplo y ser como ellos, por que somos y estamos aquí gracias a ellos.

La mano de Sirius comenzaba a temblar ¿Nadie entendía que él no quería ser como ellos? No quería torturar, manipular ni abusar de nadie solo por tener un estatus de sangre diferente.

— ¿Torturar personas por no querer ser malos? No quiero ser una malo, madre —la primera gota cayó. La llamó madre, como nunca le había dicho directamente.

— No es una pregunta de opción, Sirius. Si naces en esta familia debes responder por todos para mantener el honor.

— ¡Es que yo no quiero honor! —dijo con desesperación.

— No es pregunta, Sirius, simplemente se asume tu labor como Black. Es lo que eres.

— ¡Pero no lo quiero! ¡No quiero dañar a las personas! —la segunda gota cayó. Estaba elevando la voz al mismo tiempo que su desesperación.

— ¡No se trata de querer! —le siguió Walburga— ¡No eres igual que el resto de las personas, eres mucho mejor y debes comportarte como tal! ¡Debes ser un Black que se respete!

La oleada de magia pudo haber venido de alguno de los dos, Sirius ni siquiera se percató del fuerte viento que comenzó a danzar a su alrededor.

— ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO SER COMO MI PADRE! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN BLACK QUE SIGUE A LOS MAGOS TENEBROSOS! ¡NO QUIERO SABER ARTES OSCURAS! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN BLACK! —La última gota cayó y el vaso se estrelló, al igual que la mano de Walburga contra la mejilla de Sirius.

Fue blanco de varias maldiciones enviadas con odio por parte de Walburga. Lo obligaba a gritar, estremecerse, retorcerse, asfixiarse, querer arrancarse la cabeza, jalarse el cabello con desesperación, caer de bruces y quedar inconsciente, en el frío y abandonado sótano, hasta el siguiente día.

Sirius era una bomba, siempre lo había sido, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara y todo lo que alguna vez había sido se hiciera polvo.

Que la cuenta regresiva comience.

El 1 de Septiembre lo despidió la mirada amenazante de su madre. Aquella mirada ocultaba mucho. Sabía que las lecciones de Artes Oscuras no habían acabado. Acabarían cuando Regulus iniciara, y para eso faltaba bastante, según su madre.

Subió al tren, con Regulus detrás de él. La verdad es que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que Regulus iría con él a Hogwarts, no le había prestado mucha atención y no lo había visto demasiado por estar en el sótano. Sin embargo ahí estaba, detrás de él, con semblante serio y mirada ansiosa.

— ¡Sirius! —gritó alguien. Sirius miró al niño que lo llamaba, sonrió y le dió un abrazo— Mamá insiste en que pases al menos para la merienda, quiere conocerte.

— Tal vez luego —dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Ahora realmente estaba considerando pasar aunque sea para almorzar. Cualquier cosa que lo alejara del sótano era bienvenida, excepto tomar el té con sus tías.

— Ey ¿qué tal? —preguntó James, asomando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Sirius— Soy...

— Sé quien eres —dijo Regulus—. James Potter, el hijo de Fleamont Potter.

Lo decía con naturalidad, como si fuera normal saber quienes son tus padres, y toda tu familia. James no lo miró raro, por el contrario, rió y asintió.

— Si —sonrió—. Un gusto am… lo siento no he examinado tu árbol familiar.

Sirius rió como bufando.

— Regulus Black —dijo el menor. James no preguntó lo evidente, era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de su amigo Sirius.

— Pues un gusto ¿vienes con nosotros? Peter y Remus ya tienen un compartimiento.

Regulus miró a Sirius con confusión. Sirius suspiró.

— Ahora voy, James —el aludido alzó los hombros y se fue—. Reg…

— Le dijiste a mamá que James Potter era tu único amigo —acusó el menor. Sirius gruñó y lo miró.

— No sabes lo que le dije, Regulus —frunció el entrecejo y rodó los ojos—. Además, tengo derecho de hacer amigos y…

— ¡Amigos de tu clase! —exclamó. Sirius gruñó y le mostró la palma de su mano para que detuviera en sermón al estilo Orion.

— Regulus, si quisiera escuchar esa bola de estupideces le hubiera contado a madre sobre mis otros amigos —bufó y gruñó. Regulus miraba a Sirius con desilusión.

— Padre tenía razón —susurró. Sirius elevó una ceja interrogante en respuesta—. No se podía esperar mucho de tí.

Se giró y caminó al otro lado por donde se había ido James.

Sirius sintió sus palabras como otra bofetada. Jamás, de todas las personas con las que vivía, se hubiera esperado el rechazo de su hermano.

Ahí comprendió que nada sería igual en casa. Ya no era padre, era Orion. Ya no era mamá, era madre. Ya no era hermano, era Regulus.

El último cambio dió comienzo ahí. En medio pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Llegó al compartimiento sin decir una palabra de lo ocurrido. James bromeaba, Remus estaba contento y Peter comía. Todos eran como los recordaba.

Todos menos él.

Sonrió repentinamente decidido y le siguió el juego a James. Mientras estuviera lejos de Grimmauld Place sería feliz y no iba a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad de, finalmente, ser feliz.

Regulus, como era de esperarse, fue seleccionado a Slytherin, consiguiendo una sonrisa orgullosa de Narcissa, que se sentó a su lado, y ninguno de los dos se dignó a mirarlo, tampoco es como que Sirius hubiera buscado su mirada. Tal como se lo había propuesto, iba a ser feliz. Iba a ser él, buscaría al Sirius que anhelaba ruido a la hora de la cena y no cambiaría jamás.

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron igual que como recordaba, ahora se agregaba el ignorar a Regulus en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, ahora observaba muy de cerca a Remus.

Se dió una escapada a la biblioteca para buscar un libro donde aparecieran las fases de la luna. Sirius cree que jamás esperó tanto un día. Para el 21 de Septiembre Remus no llegó al dormitorio, volvió el 24, adormilado, pálido y con ojeras. Sirius lo miró entrar con seriedad.

— Sé que luzco terrible, no tienes que comentarlo —susurró Remus, tirándose en su cama.

— No iba a decir nada —igualmente susurró. Remus frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo durmió, balbuceando algo sobre los deberes de Herbología.

Como era costumbre en Sirius, guardó el secreto. Esto lo hizo pensar. Tenía muchos secretos de toda su familia, su madre, Regulus e incluso Orion, sería sencillo revelarlos, pero una parte de él se lo impedía.Y no entendía por qué. Con Remus era diferente, quería estar seguro.

James llegó al dormitorio exaltado y más despeinado de lo normal, mientras Sirius mantenía una partida con Remus en ajedrez, la sonrisa parecía cubrir su rostro completo.

— ¿Qué clase de poción te has bebido, James? —le preguntó Sirius, sonriendo ante la felicidad de su amigo, sin descuidar su partida.

—¡El sábado! ¡El sábado serán las pruebas de Quidditch! —dijo emocionado, brincando por toda la habitación.

— ¿Seguro que puedes entrar? —preguntó Remus, moviendo un alfil, Sirius sonrió y movió otro, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de Remus.

— Se supone que solo los de primero no pueden entrar, nada se lo impide a los de segundo —mencionó Peter. James lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

— Iré, y si no puedo entrar por ser de segundo lo haré el próximo año y así hasta que me acepten. O iré a llorarle a McGonagall —rió. Peter se quedó pensativo, creyendo capaz a James de ir a llorarle a McGonagall.

— Bien, estaremos ahí para verte —sonrió Sirius, miró el tablero, movió un par de fichas y sonrio— Jaque.

Remus miró a Sirius unos segundos antes de suspirar en rendición y darle la partida. Sirius sonrió y se tiró en la cama de Remus, donde habían mantenido el tablero.

— ¿Iras a ver a James? —preguntó. Remus sonrió y asintió.

— Por supuesto —alzó los hombros y se tiró a su lado—. El año pasado no tuve oportunidad de ir a ningún partido.

— Ninguno le prestó atención al Quidditch, Remus —rió Sirius, pensando involuntariamente en sus especulaciones—. Bueno, posiblemente James, pero no lo mencionó porque lo juzgaríamos de loco obsesivo.

— ¡Cállate Sirius! —Sirius rió y le guiñó un ojo.

El sábado descubrieron que James sabía volar muy bien, Sirius no se decidía si volaba de manera muy valiente o muy estúpida. Siempre anotó en los aros, sin embargo, el capitán decidió que no lo metería en el equipo, pero lo consideraría como suplente.

James bufó y dijo un par de " _bah_ " " _solo por que son sus amigos"_ ante la decisión del capitán. Para la hora del almuerzo sus bufidos se habían ido y su sonrisa había vuelto.

— Cuando pierda algún partido se acordará de ti, James —dijo Peter con una sonrisa alentadora. James le restó importancia con un ademán.

— No importa, Peter, lo único bueno es que mi mamá dormirá tranquila hasta las próximas pruebas —sonrió y le dió un mordisco a su pan.

— Como sea, tiene cara de idiota —comentó Sirius, mirando al capitán al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Lo es —dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Su equipo es el mismo que el de hace un año. Es de mente cerrada. Por lo tanto un idiota.

James rió y negó ante el apoyo indirecto que le estaban dando sus amigos, su ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad, o sea, sonreía por todo.

— Dejemos al idiota con su equipo y vayamos a pociones —dijo James, saliendo del banquillo con varios panes dentro del bolsillo—. Sluggy tiene nuevo tema para hoy.

Para la quinta clase de pociones el profesor no pudo contenerse más, se acercó a Sirius y le sonrió con ojos brillantes.

— ¡Regulus es una joya, Sirius! —exclamó con una sonrisa ridícula—. No le va tan bien como a ti pero es brillante, calculador, innovador.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber muy bien que decir, miró a James, que le devolvió la mirada con un " _te lo dije"_ impreso en ella. ¿¡Como carajo iba a saber que el nuevo tema sería su hermano!? Sirius imaginaba algo como " _poción para cabello brillante y limpio_ ", sin duda se lo lanzaría al niño de cabello grasoso.

La risa atronadora de James, gracias a la cara de Sirius, resonó en toda el aula, ganándose miradas divertidas e irritadas de todos.

— Perdón, profesor —se disculpó Sirius—, James no sabe cerrar el pico.

James solo rió más fuerte, sacándole una sonrisa a Remus, una carcajada a Peter y una mirada irritada a la pelirroja y su amigo de cabello grasoso. Sirius conocía sus nombres, pero le gustaba más llamarlos por su cabello.

— Y en cuanto a mi hermano, siempre fue muy inteligente si de pociones se trata —se encogió de hombros—. Lee mucho sobre ellas, las podría identificar con solo mirarlas.

Slughorn rió más contento que nunca.

— ¡Oh Sirius, cuán contento hubiera sido con ambos en mi casa! —exclamó con desilusión. James detuvo su risa para mirar al profesor con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Le aseguro que no, profesor —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Slughorn miro con ojos entrecerrados a James antes de apartarse.

— ¡Vuelvan a sus pociones!

La distracción no afectó a sus pociones, y Sirius no le tomó la más mínima importancia a su hermano. Tampoco a Narcissa, que se empeñaba por parecer la persona más cariñosa con Regulus, pero solo si Sirius estaba cerca. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que le tuviera envidia a las miraditas de orgullo fraternal? Pobre ingenua.

El mes de Octubre pasó rápido, con la desaparición de Remus el 20 y su reaparición el 23. Sirius, como siempre, no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejarlo dormir. Llegó el banquete de Halloween con la propuesta de realizar un baile para aquella fecha o para Navidad. Dumbledore solo dijo que lo consultoría y después verían.

A Sirius no le agradaba la idea. Le recordaban a la cena que se celebraba en su casa, con bailes y miradas arrogantes a donde quiera que mirases. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, todo me recuerda a ellos?

Para su cumpleaños recibió por parte de su madre un libro titulado " _Toujours Pur",_ narraba el origen de esta palabra, la relación con el mundo mágico y las familias sangre pura, además de " _Una importante mención a nuestra familia"._ Bufó y lo guardó en su baúl, con la leve sospecha de que no saldría de ahí.

Su tío Alphard le envió un montón de galeones y una pulsera de oro, sin dijes ni nada grabado.

Andrómeda le envió una mochila nueva, Ted le envió parches con logotipos extraños y extravagantes que Sirius desconocía totalmente. Si, es hijo de muggles.

Algunos tíos le regalaron galeones, guantes y cadenas. ¿Toda su familia pensaba que era alguna clase de Orion Black? Si, ese era su nombre, pero él se consideraba Sirius. Solo Sirius.

 _¿Qué demonios hice para que asuman que soy como tú?_

Sirius de inmediato pensó que sus regalos se debían a Orion, porque el siempre tenía alguna joya, anillos, collar o cadenas, lo consideraba un símbolo de riqueza; Orion siempre usaba sus guantes con tal de evitar el contacto físico directo, o tan solo el contacto; Orion era ridícula y asquerosamente rico, y nunca pierde la oportunidad de obtener más.

Remus le obsequió una simple bufanda negra de estambre. Nada glamuroso. Le gustó bastante de inmediato.

La bufanda.

— No sabía qué darte, y me dí cuenta que no tienes ninguna bufanda negra —dijo con una sonrisa y ojos adormilados, pero sin dejar de ver a Sirius.

Sirius le sonrió de vuelta y agradeció, sorprendido por su repentina corrección mental.

Peter le regaló una baraja muggle que ni él sabía jugar. Remus rió y prometió enseñarle después.

James le obsequió nuevas fichas para su tablero. Sirius le sonrió y le dió un codazo amistoso. Estaba seguro que nadie le había conocido tanto como él.

Para Diciembre las conocidas amenazas de los profesores se hicieron presentes, pero seguían sin tener efecto en Sirius. Y ya para aquel mes, el día 19 para ser exactos, Remus volvió a desaparecer. Ni James ni él pudieron despedirse.

Era imposible negarlo ahora. Remus estaba enfermo. Remus era un licántropo.

Y si no se lo decía pronto explotaría.

Quizá fue el universo quien decidió que James era la persona correcta para recibir esta información. Ya que su respuesta fue:

— ¿Revisaste un calendario lunar estos meses solo para asegurar una teoría, en base a uno de tus ancestros, sobre nuestro amigo Remus? —su mirada era incrédula, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca solo un poco— ¡Eres un acosador, Sirius!

Sirius gruñó y se golpeó la frente, puso los ojos en blanco y miró a James con seriedad.

— ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, Potter? —masculló. James suspiró y asintió.

— No soy tonto, Sirius. Y solo necesito anteojos pero no estoy ciego del todo —se encogió de hombros—. Ya lo sabía.

La cara de Sirius era pleta indignación, el entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados y los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

— ¿¡Y por qué no dijiste nada!? —exclamó en un grito. James rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

— No es mi asunto y ya —dijo con desinterés, subiendo los pies a la mesilla. Sirius gruñó. Sin cambiar su expresión.

— Eres un pésimo amigo, James —exclamó Sirius. James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Al contrario, Sirius, soy un muy buen amigo por no decir nada aunque ya lo supiera —dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius lo miró y negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que James tenía razón.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sirius. James volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— Esperar a que nos lo diga —Sirius lo miró con más indignación, completamente incrédulo.

— Jamás nos lo dirá, James —el azabache sonrió y se encogió de hombros por cuarta vez.

— Por algo será.

Sirius gruñó de nuevo y miró por la ventanilla. Sabía de sobra que no podía curarlo, pero podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, algo se podía hacer, siempre hay opción. Con este pensamiento en mente, pasó gran parte del trayecto pensando. Leería lo más que pudiera encontrar sobre los licántropos, en casa y en el colegio. Sabía que no era mucho, ningún mago podía afirmar algo de ellos que no fuera su aspecto, el comportamiento era lo más desconocido, pero no iban a detenerlo.

— Solo… no lances la bomba así, Sirius —dijo James, cuando el tren se detuvo frente a la estación—. Piensa en Remus. El tendrá una razón para no querer contarnos.

— Si, tiene miedo, James —respondió Sirius con simpleza. James frunció el entrecejo—. Yo también lo tengo, solo que no se dan cuenta.

James suspiró y lo abrazó por los hombros.

— Lo que sea que estés planeando, cuenta conmigo —Sirius sonrió y asintió—. Oh, y considera venir a casa ¿quieres? Mamá en serio quiere conocerte.

— Seguro, le preguntaré a mi madre.

James reparó en el " _madre_ " que Sirius había dicho, pero, haciendo correcto uso de su prudencia, no preguntó nada al respecto. Tan solo sonrió y arrastró su baúl hasta la salida, Sirius iba detrás de él. Muchísimo menos entusiasmado por volver a casa.

Saludó con un asentimiento antes de tomar con firmeza el antebrazo de su madre, la familiar sensación de aparición lo distrajo del repentino miedo que se instaló en su estómago.

En aquellos tres meses se había olvidado completamente del sótano, y lo que implicaba estar en ahí abajo. Desde que su madre se hacía cargo de sus prácticas, después de sus desesperados gritos, no podía negarse a nada, de lo contrario pasaría la noche ahí. Sin comida, sin luz, sin calor y completamente solo. En aquell a perpetua oscuridad se daba cuenta de cuán solo estaba en el mundo

¿Quién podría sacarlo de ahí? ¿Quién estaría preocupado por él? ¿Quién tenía idea de cuán mal la estaba pasando? ¿Quién iba a salvarlo de su propia casa?

Tal como lo había pensado, solo subió su baúl y Walburga lo estaba esperando en el umbral de su habitación.

— Abajo, Sirius —dijo, tranquila y seria—. Será rápido, iré con Druella para organizar la cena de Navidad.

Con " _será rápido_ " se refería a " _pasaremos dos horas abajo, y estarás ahí encerrado hasta que vuelva para completar tu práctica de hoy_ ". Entonces Sirius se encontró de nuevo en el sótano, aburrido y helado. Odiaba aquello, pero no podía hacer nada. Debería estar rompiendo la puerta o creando un medio por el cuello salir, pero no, en lugar de eso, estaba sentado junto a la puerta, como un perro castigado, esperando a que entraran por él.

Cuando Walburga volvió no perdió oportunidad en culpar a Sirius.

— Sabes que esto lo causaste tú ¿cierto? —dijo, con los ojos oscuros clavados en la figurilla de Sirius—. Soy tu madre, y no haría esto si creyera que lo mereces o que te ayudará.

— ¿Ayudarme a qué? —preguntó con ironía. Aquella simple pregunta que salió involuntariamente solo dió rienda suelta a una vocecilla en su cabeza.

 _¿Me ayudará a ya no responderte mal? ¿A no odiar a Orion Black? ¡Son solo estupideces!_

— Retomar el buen camino, Sirius —dijo Walburga, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos más abiertos—. Eras un niño ejemplar. Tranquilo, obediente, cuidadoso, pertinente, respetuoso…

— Una marioneta —dijo, siguiendo los hilos de la vocecilla, pero no era la voz de su conciencia, claro que no, era la misma vocecilla que insistía en hacer ruido durante la cena usando la platería con la insignia " _Black_ ".

Walburga lo miró unos segundos, mientras sacaba su varita de la manga, suspiró y cerró los ojos, como meditando.

— Eras el perfecto Black —masculló. Sirius supo que sus ojos cerrados no ocultaban pensamientos y meditación sino su cólera y deseos de tortura—. El perfecto hijo. El perfecto heredero —abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos claros del menor, Sirius jamás creyó que sus ojos pudiesen ser más oscuros, que equivocado estaba—. El perfecto Sirius Black —pronunció con odio, como si fuera una maldición imperdonable, y sin hacerse esperar, la furia estalló en sus ojos— ¡Y LO ARRUINASTE TODO!

Sirius retrocedió un par de pasos inconscientemente. Walburga estaba completamente fuera de si, con la varita firmemente sujeta, los ojos estallando en cólera y la respiración agitada, ansiando sacar todo lo que pensaba.

— ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO PRETENDES ENGAÑARME!? ¿¡CREÍSTE QUE REGULUS NO ME DIRÍA SOBRE TUS ASQUEROSAS AMISTADES!? ¿¡CREES QUE ESO ES CORRECTO!? ¿¡OCULTARME TUS ATROCIDADES!? ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR DE LA SANGRE! ¡JUNTANDOTE CON ASQUEROSOS MESTIZOS Y SANGRE SUCIA! ¡CONTAMINAS LA CASA DE MI FAMILIA CON TUS REPUGNANTES ACTOS!

Una bofetada en la mejilla tan solo fue el comienzo de aquella tortura, hecha a base de golpes, maldiciones y gritos. Sirius estaba seguro de que moriría ahí mismo, sin siquiera haber podido mirar a Regulus a los ojos: « _Eres un maldito. Jamás en tu maldita y miserable vida, Regulus, escucha muy bien ¡Jamás en toda tu asquerosa existencia vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, desgraciado!»._

Pero Walburga se detuvo, con un Sirius al borde de la inconsciencia.

— Y recuerda, Sirius, que esto es culpa tuya.

Sirius no pisó mas allá del sótano en todas las acciones de Navidad, solo descubrió que aborrecía la insoportable orquesta que tocaba en la fiesta de Navidad, tan tranquila, tan clásica, tan aburrida. El quería ruido, quería ahogar las voces dentro de su cabeza que le exigían libertad y adrenalina, las mismas que le pedían gritara hasta que no tuviera voz, crear un escándalo tan grande que ningún Black podría asomar la cabeza sin ser señalado o juzgado.

Pero no lo hizo.

No tenía fuerzas para nada. Así que simplemente se entregó a la voz de su consciencia, a partir de ese momento sería él mismo, no sería un Black más en el tapiz, sería una revelación como Sirius. Sin Black.

De inmediato supo que aquella tranquilidad imperturbable con el tablero de ajedrez se había extinguido, aquella obediencia había desaparecido, aquel cuidado con el guardaba sus cosas se había ido, aquel miedo a no ser suficiente era inexistente, aquellas imitaciones a las palabras de su padre le daban arcadas, aquel respeto a Orion había caído desde hace tiempo, aquel cariño incondicional a su hermano se había evaporado, el seguro en su puerta ahora estaba siempre puesto, y aquel deseo de diferencia, de ser diferente, de ya no ser Black había crecido.

El Sirius Black que consideraba el ruido con la platería de su madre estaba ahí, y era lo único que habría ahora.

Los toques de su madre eran solo recuerdos, las caricias se habían transformado en hechizos y maldiciones, golpes y bofetadas que le indignaba a la propia Walburga _"¡Es indignante, Sirius! Que no te baste con desafiarme ¡Me obligas a actuar como un Sangre Sucia, un asqueroso muggle, y golpearte!"_

Claro, la culpa era de Sirius. Y si, Sirius admitió, a la edad de 13 años, que tenía la culpa por haberse dejado manipular cuando era evidente que él no era como las personas que aparecían en el tapiz.

De Black solo tenía el apellido y la sangre.

Si se pudiera dejar de ser Black simplemente sacando la sangre que corría por sus venas, Sirius no tendría ningún problema en sacarla toda, gota a gota.

=

Se agradecen los revews, por favor comenten que les parece.

 **Aclaracion:**

 _Los hechizos presentados no existen en el Universo de Harry Potter, a excepcion del hechizo "_ Lycacomia" _que es completamente real._

Gracias por leer 3.


	4. 1973

**La locura es cordura.**

Sirius caminaba con su baúl, al lado de su madre, la bufanda negra que Remus le había regalado le cubría la mitad de la cara. Le asintió a nadie en especifico antes de subirse al tren y meterse en el primer compartimento vacío. Se tiró en el asiento y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, estaba cansado. Le dolía la espalda, el cuello, la cara, la cadera, las piernas, los brazos y hasta las manos.

« _Maldito sótano, maldito frío, maldito invierno, maldita mujer que no deja de mirarnos. ¿Qué nunca vio la versión negra de una familia? Maldición, como cala el asqueroso frío»_

Es 2 de Enero de 1973, Walburga no dudó en dejar a Sirius en el sótano hasta la noche del 1, lo sacó para que dejara su baúl listo antes de volver a encerrarlo, sin decir una palabra. La cabeza de Sirius no paraba de gritar improperios en contra de todo el que se le ponía enfrente, pero estaba sin fuerzas hasta para hablar. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo, Walburga solo le permitía tomar agua estando allá abajo. Obviamente durmió en el suelo, como consecuencia le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, llegó a pensar que se acostumbraría a dormir ahí, que ya ni siquiera recordaría lo que era dormir en una cama.

« _Reconfortante mi nueva alcoba, por lo menos no tiene tantos artefactos inútiles»_

Deseaba con intensidad que sus " _prácticas_ " terminaran y comenzaran con Regulus, seguramente le encantaría conocer más de maldiciones.

— ¿A quien le vas a robar? —le preguntó la voz de James al mismo tiempo que la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba—. No sé si sepas, pero los muggles usan algo así en la cara para robar oro, me lo dijo mi papá.

Sirius se quitó el brazo de la cara y lo miro con ojos de pocos amigos « _Potter, por Godric, ¿seguro que somos primos?»._ James pateó su baúl debajo del asiento y se sentó, subiendo los pies en el asiento de Sirius.

— ¿Que te sucedió? —preguntó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter— No está ni siquiera nevando y tu estas terriblemente pálido —lo miró con las cejas elevadas.

Sirius suspiró, se enderezó, miró a James como si le acabara de ganar en algo y se bajó la bufanda al cuello, dejando su cara al descubierto.

« _Por que el público lo pidió»_

— ¡Por Godric! ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió? —exclamó escandalizado, mirando sus mejillas con marcas en los pómulos.

— Al parecer ya no soy perfecto —se encogió de hombros—. Orion no me mira, Regulus se la vive en su habitación, mi madre… —rió como bufando—, tengo una nueva habitación —la ironía era casi tangible.

James se tiró en el asiento y lo miró unos segundos más.

— ¿Tu nueva habitación tiene ventana? —le preguntó con curiosidad, Sirius volvió a reír como bufando— Mi lechuza volvió con tu regalo y tampoco recibí respuesta a mis cartas —hizo una mueca.

— Estoy castigado —bufó—, así que no tuve comunicación con nadie mas que con un elfo.

« _El estúpido elfo ni habla, solo tiembla_ »

— Ah —dijo como si comprendiera, a pesar de que tenía un montón de preguntas, pero dudaba que Sirius las fuera a responder.

Sirius le dijo, poco antes de bajar a la estación, que tenía miedo pero que nadie se daba cuenta. Remus le dijo, cuando fue el cumpleaños de éste, que jamás contaba nada de casa, y no dijo nada. Así que, si algo tenía claro de Sirius era que no soltaba las cosas tan fácil, como buen observador, James sabe que Sirius prefiere no decir nada a decir mentiras.

— Entonces no investigaste nada sobre los hombres lobo ¿cierto? —volvió a hablar James, decidido a cambiar el tema. Sirius frunció los labios y negó.

« _Estaba ocupado, retorciéndome como lombriz en el sótano de mi casa»._

— Lo haré en Hogwarts —asintió, para sí mismo más que para James. El azabache lo miró con una mueca pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto comiendo golosinas, hablando sobre algunos deberes y tonterías. James continuó con su habitual parloteo y Sirius comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, favoreciendo mucho a su aspecto.

La cena en el Gran Comedor fue la mejor bienvenida que Sirius pudo desear. Peter le mostró las golosinas que le habían enviado de regalo. Remus le sonrió y le dejó sentarse a su lado en la mesa, le contó sobre algunos chismes y la decepción que hubo cuando, por segundo año, Dumbledore ignoró las peticiones de un baile. Sirius no puedo estar más agradecido con el hombre.

Dormir en su cama de la habitación le hizo olvidar por completo la incomodidad del helado sótano en el que había pasado sus vacaciones, sus huesos estaban más que satisfechos con el cambio de lecho. Así que las clases no le resultaron pesadas después de las vacaciones, incluso las disfrutó, se ganó miradas curiosas de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn, se preguntó si se debía a su aspecto o su radiante sonrisa, de cualquier manera ningún profesor se lo mencionó.

 _«¿Entonces Regulus es un amargado que no sonríe? ¿O solo no están acostumbrados a verme sonreír?»_

Aparentemente ninguna persona se atrevía a preguntar por su aspecto, eso, o ya no tenía el rostro miserable. Y es que seguía en la misma posición que cuando inició su segundo año, iba a ser feliz todo el tiempo posible.

Decidió comenzar a buscar libros sobre hombres lobo una semana después de volver al colegio. Revisó el libro de las fases de la luna y tal como este predecía Remus se fue el 18 y volvió el 21, con el mismo aspecto enfermizo que siempre tenía después de la luna llena.

El tiempo que estaba fuera de la biblioteca James lo observaba de cerca, le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, quizá estaba convencido de que no había nada que hacer por Remus más que apoyarlo en silencio. Pero Sirius no iba a descansar hasta saber algo que pudiera ayudarlo, aunque sea mínimo. Sin embargo, pasadas un par de semanas más, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía buscar la solución sino conocía el problema, en este caso: ¿Qué sentía Remus?

— Es todo, James, lo voy a enfrentar —dijo Sirius, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, un día de Febrero. James estaba en su cama, leyendo el libro de Pociones con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Permíteme, estoy a un párrafo de descubrir por qué es importante la baba de caracol en la poción para tener escamas —dijo el de anteojos, sumergido totalmente en el libro, Sirius bufó y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Para que quieres tener escamas? —preguntó de pronto. James se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No sería genial tenerlas? —le respondió alzando la mirada, Sirius hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza. «Si, sería fabuloso»

— Necesito tu atención, James —subió una rodilla a la cama y se inclinó contra esta en un intento de arrebatarle el libro a James.

— No, no la necesitas —James cerró de golpe el libro y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona—. Tu quieres decirle que sabes, pero como no sabes si es correcto has venido a que te dé mi bendición y permiso —ensanchó su sonrisa hacía la izquierda—. Y yo creo que no deberíamos meternos en su vida.

— ¡Está demasiado asustado para decírnoslo!

James no respondió nada a causa de la puerta siendo abierta, Remus entraba por ella con su mochila entre las manos y el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿De quién hablan? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

James miró a Sirius con las cejas elevadas, como retando a decir algo, pero James desconocía todos los pensamientos que Sirius había tenido durante las vacaciones, James ignoraba las voces que le gritaban a Sirius en su cabeza, que le exigían ayudar a Remus. Porque nadie tenía que vivir con algo así, e incluso su propia sangre había creado la manera de causar licantropía sin necesidad de morder. No le parecía justo. Y quería, o necesitaba, ayudar a Remus para sentir que no tenía nada que ver con la intención de su antepasado, Labrum Black.

Así que Sirius desvió la mirada a sus manos antes de pararse con brusquedad y acercarse a Remus. La mirada afilada, las facciones tensas, la mandíbula y los puños fuertemente presionados, el andar firme y seguro, Sirius no podía no verse más Black que en toda su vida.

— Estás enfermo —le dijo con voz grave.

James suspiró y se puso de pie pero no se acercó. Remus lo miró remarcando aún más su entrecejo fruncido.

— Hace frío, Sirius, yo…

— No me refería a tu gripe —interrumpió Sirius. Remus lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de apartarlos y relamer sus labios, tragó y puso las manos detrás de su espalda, posiblemente estrangulando su suéter.

— ¿A qué te refieres entonces, Sirius? —le preguntó con cautela, volviendo a mirar sus ojos.

A Sirius se le hacía imposible que la misma persona frente a él estuviese, hace menos de tres semanas, convertido en un hombre lobo.

— La licantropía es una enfermedad, Remus —la voz de Sirius resonó como un cañón en medio del silencio que se apoderó de la habitación por unos segundos—, y tu estás enfermo —elevó las cejas, como mostrando que tenía mucha razón y que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Remus tragó de nuevo y presionó sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? —Sirius comprendió de inmediato. No era un "por qué" que pedía causas, sino uno que pedía consecuencias.

Sabía que a esas alturas era imposible negar su condición de licántropo. Así que Remus quería saber qué iba a ser de él.

— No me molesta que lo seas —Sirius frunció el entrecejo, molesto e indignado— me molesta que no nos lo hayas dicho —se acercó a Remus, con la misma molestia de su mirada escapando por cada poro de su piel—. Te dije que podías confiar en nosotros ¿recuerdas? —dijo, con tono acusador y manos temblorosas.

— Si —respondió, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, sin dejarse intimidar. Remus posiblemente estaba derrumbándose, pero no lo mostró en ningún momento, y si lo hizo, Sirius no se dio cuenta. _«Es tu secreto, Lupin, anda, grita ¡Grítame! ¡Grita que Sirius Black es un maldito entrometido!»_

— ¿Entonces? —insistió Sirius. James suspiró desde alguna parte de la habitación antes de tomar a Remus por los hombros.

— No es lo mismo —parecía un partido de ping pong, Sirius lanzaba la pelota y Remus se la devolvía, aunque no tenía que hacerlo—. La vida que ustedes llevan no es lo mismo a…

— La última vez que me fijé, Remus, teníamos la misma cantidad de extremidades —de nuevo Sirius. James carraspeó y se puso entre ambos, parecía poder ver la furia creciendo alrededor de Sirius.

— No me importa lo que tengas, Remus —le sonrió el de anteojos—. Me importa que seas honesto con nosotros. El cómo, por qué, cuándo o dónde, son lo de menos.

Remus miró a James sin decir nada, Sirius observaba a ambos, esperando alguna explosión o algo que le dijera que seguían con vida ¿por qué estaban tan tranquilos? Si Remus acababa de descubrir que su secreto fue descubierto ¿por qué no estaba molesto? ¿Por qué no los hechizaba por meterse en su vida? ¿Por qué no gritaba?

— Quiero ayudarte —dijo Sirius, con la voz fuerte y demandante. Remus lo miró y elevó las cejas—. Pero no sé cómo, no se qué…

—No pueden ayudarme —dijo, como si Sirius no hubiera leído suficientes libros de licántropos—. No hay ninguna manera…

—Es que si la hay —insistió Sirius. James lo miró, con esa sonrisa de resignación bailándole en los labios "Te lo dije".

—Sirius…

—No la hay —suspiró Remus. Se rascó el dorso de la mano y se sentó en su cama—. No insistas.

Y Sirius no insistió. En cambio bufó por la nariz y se fue a su cama, con la vocecilla exigiendo que volviera con Remus y le gritara que si había manera de ayudarlo. Tenía que haberla.

Un fuerte olor a chocolate colándose por debajo de la puerta los sorprendió el 14 de Febrero, mientras se vestían para bajar a desayunar.

— Rayos —gruñó James, metiendose el chaleco por la cabeza y acomodándose los anteojos—. Las chicas de nuestro curso se volverán locas —rodó los ojos y olfateó el aire—. Pero eso no huele mal.

— Es que Peter se duchó primero —dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— Ja, ja —dijo el aludido.

Sirius seguía leyendo los pocos libros sobre hombres lobo que había en la biblioteca, la verdad es que había leído muchos y ninguno era de ayuda, pero no se daba por vencido. El trabajo se veía un poco imposible por los deberes que le dejaban los profesores, además de insistir constantemente que estaban a punto de elegir sus próximas clases para su tercer año, Sirius no tenía la menor idea de que clases iba a tomar, suponía que llegado el momento lo decidiría, o iría a las mismas que James para no estar solo.

No habían vuelto hablar con Remus sobre su licantropía y él no actuaba diferente con ellos. Sirius sospechaba que Peter sabía algo pero tenía miedo de meter la pata, ya sea por estar equivocado o por tener razón. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo que no hacía deberes y no leía estaba con los chicos en la habitación o vagando con James por los pasillos del colegio.

James resultaba una buena compañía, su parloteo lograba apagar las voces de su cabeza, al menos por un rato, y sobre todo James escuchaba a Sirius, incluso cuando no decía nada.

— ¿Crees que quieran un baile de San Valentin? —volvió a hablar Sirius, con los ojos muy abiertos y la nariz arrugada—. Moriré si Dumbledore accede a algún capricho de esos, suficiente tengo con la cena navideña de casa —fingió un escalofrío y se dejó caer en la cama, importandole muy poco si se arrugaba su uniforme.

— No lo creo —murmuró Remus, guardando un par de libros en su mochila—. Creo que irán a Hogsmeade con sus citas el sábado, tiene más sentido —se encogió de hombros.

— El otro día escuché que hay una especie de taberna —dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa—, que van toda clase de delincuentes y que solo sirven Whisky de Fuego, como lo menos fuerte que tienen.

— ¿Y quieres ir? —preguntó un asombrado Peter. James lo miró unos segundos antes de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

— Por supuesto —respondió Sirius, incorporándose y encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre estos—. En cuanto podamos ir a Hogsmeade, a ver que tantos de los rumores sobre el pueblo son ciertos —sonrió con sorna.

Bajaron las escaleras ignorando el olor a chocolate, que comenzaba a parecer empalagoso, solo para encontrarse a algunas parejas muy pegadas en los rincones de la sala común.

— ¿En serio? ¿A las siete treinta? —exclamó James con asombro, viendo a las parejas en plan " _no importa que me vean comiéndole la boca_ ". Sirius rió como bufando.

— Nunca es demasiado temprano para… —Sirius hizo muecas mientras apuntaba a una pareja muy entrada en la boca del otro—, ah, lo que sea que estén haciendo… o por hacer —elevó ambas cejas de manera juguetona y salió por el retrato delante de los otros tres.

— ¿Te refieres a un polvo? —preguntó James, mirando a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido. Remus abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, Peter enrojeció de golpe y Sirius lo miró con las cejas elevadas—. ¿Qué? —James parecía no saber el por qué de sus expresiones.

— Si, un polvo —dijo Sirius, poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios—. Oye, sabelotodo, ¿de donde has sacado eso? Los has dejado espantados —apuntó a Peter y Remus, James los miró a ambos antes de reír.

— ¿Solo yo escucho las conversaciones de los de sexto curso? —rió el de anteojos— Suelen ser más interesantes y escandalosas ¿supieron que Penny Clair se tiró al novio de Tatiana Feildras? —dijo adoptando una expresión seria. Sirius no se resistió a soltar una carcajada, Remus negó con la cabeza aunque con una sonrisa en un los labios mientras Peter solo parecía más confundido.

Continuaron hablando sobre las conversaciones es de los chicos de sexto curso mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor, un par de pasillos antes de llegar una niña castaña se atravesó en su camino.

— Am… —miró a los cuatro antes de solo fijarse en Sirius— Julie Borden te envía esto —la niña puso las manos al frente, exponiendo una caja dorada con un moño azul en la superficie—. Espera que te gusten —suspiró y le extendió la cajita.

 _«¿Quién carajos es Julie Borden? ¿Y por qué carajo me envía cosas?»_ Sirius no hizo más que mirarla con los brazos colgando al lado de su cuerpo hasta que James lo codeó en las costillas.

— Ah —masculló Sirius con confusión, tomó la caja, dejando que la niña siguiera su camino.

James, Remus y Peter se deshicieron en carcajadas. Sirius los miró con fastidio antes de lanzarle los chocolates a James en el estómago, pero esto no detuvo su risa, así que Sirius continuó su camino al Gran Comedor, ignorando la mirada sonrojada de la Ravenclaw Borden cuando entró y pasó frente la mesa azul.

La risa les duró hasta que James recibió dos poemas, tres paletas con forma de querubín y unos sospechosos bombones rellenos. Entonces las risas de Remus y Peter se hicieron más escandalosas, hasta que al primero le regalaron una carta con corazones y una irritante pajarita. Peter se mostró decaído y ahora solo ponía sonrisa perezosa, Mack Felice le regaló un chocolate durante Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y eso bastó para sacarle una radiante sonrisa.

A Sirius no le pareció un hecho importante hasta después de comer, cuando James se detuvo en seco en los jardines, sorprendido y con una chispa en sus ojos. Sirius, siguiendo la mirada del azabache, se dio cuenta que había una niña, de tercero o cuarto, hablando con Daeben Crat, un niño Hufflepuff de su curso. Pero más que una charla parecía un coqueteo, Sirius miró a James con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Oye no sé qué...

— Calla, esto amenaza enormemente nuestra masculinidad —exclamó James. Segundos después, la niña tenía sus labios sobre los de Daeben, moviéndose torpemente, pero el suficiente tiempo como para despertar la duda en Sirius ¿Qué se siente besar? James, con pensamientos muy similares a los suyos, se giró para encarar a sus tres compañeros de habitación—. Crat es terriblemente estúpido, no podemos permitir que él bese a una chica y nosotros solo veamos.

— ¿Qué propones? —sonrió Sirius, una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo en sus labios.

— Señores —anunció con voz grave, el pecho inflado y una sonrisa presuntuosa— ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

El juego de " _A ver quien besa primero a una chica"_ pareció ser solo entre James y Sirius. Remus rodó los ojos ante "una apuesta tan ridícula y estúpida", pero le apostó tres galeones a James. Peter solo abrió muy grandes los ojos y negó con la cabeza hasta que Sirius le dijo que lo estaba mareando. Peter no apostó nada.

Pero ni Sirius ni James consiguieron absolutamente nada. Las niñas de su curso estaban inmersas en niños de tercero y cuarto. Las niñas de primero no hablaban y, aparentemente, servían como lechuzas ese día. Las niñas mayores no se veían muy accesibles. Y Sirius se negaba a besar a la Ravenclaw de los chocolates. James fue un caso perdido desde las siete treinta.

— No, Sirius, ya lo decidí —dijo James con serenidad—. No besaré a otra chica que no sea la pelirroja amiga de Quejicus.

— Evans jamás va a besarte —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona, párpados caídos y barbilla en alto, una postura bastante egocéntrica si le preguntan a Remus, pero no estaba viendo a Sirius.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —bufó James, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Para empezar, le pusiste un apodo a su amigo desde que lo viste, tu escándalo en clase de pociones le molesta, tu risa le molesta. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, siempre rueda o pone los ojos en blanco si estas en su campo de visión —Sirius alzó las cejas, como retando a que negara todo lo dicho.

James solo entrecerró los ojos hacía él y volvió a bufar. Sirius pensó, antes de dormirse, que quizá James estaba comenzando a bufar por pasar tiempo con él. ¿El comenzaba a parlotear tanto como James?

Siguieron igual, sin besar a ninguna chica, hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa, cuando les entregaron la lista de las nuevas asignaturas para tomar en tercer año. Entonces la habitación se convirtió en un enorme caos.

James recibió un par de lechuzas con consejos de sus padres, pero al parecer se veía incapaz de decidir a quién hacerle caso. Remus veía la lista y buscaba en un libro la temática de la asignatura, en aquellos minutos había desarrollado el tic de lamerse los labios y fruncir levemente el entrecejo. Peter leía y releía la lista, como esperando que las asignaturas se tacharan por si solas, veía a Remus y veía a James, básicamente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Y Sirius solo se dedicaba a mirarlos, aun con la lista doblada junto a él, descansando sobre la cama.

— ¿Si no tomo Adivinación crees que mi mamá se enoje? —preguntó James a nadie en específico.

— Adivinación no es la rama más exacta de la magia —dijo Remus de igual modo que James. Sirius los miró y suspiró, tomó la lista con pereza y la leyó un par de veces.

— ¿Runas Antiguas es difícil, Remus? —preguntó Peter. Remus masculló algo antes de buscar algo ansiosamente en su libro.

— Peter —James miró con molestia a su regordete amigo, su voz solo sonó irritada—, si las Runas de por sí son difíciles ¡Pues mucho más los son las antiguas! —gritó con el entrecejo fruncido, Sirius sonrió de lado y se incorporó.

— Tomaré Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —anunció con seguridad, recibiendo miradas de sus tres amigos—. No me miren así, no es tan difícil. Runas porque suena interesante y, obviamente, Peter no estará ahí —el pequeño hizo un gesto de indignación y se cruzó de brazos—. Adivinación porque sera divertido inventar cosas viendo una estúpida esferita y Cuidado de Criaturas porque es afuera —se sentó en su baúl mientras tachaba las asignaturas ya dichas.

— Bien —suspiró James—, como el buen amigo que soy, tomaré las mismas que tu, pero solo para acompañarte con la tortura ¿está bien? —Sirius le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Tomaré Aritmancia, en lugar de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —murmuró Remus, tachando las asignaturas en su lista. Peter miró a sus tres amigos y suspiró.

Peter tomó Estudios Muggles, Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. James le sonrió y asintió ante su sabia elección, porque el pobre jamás hubiera aprobado Aritmancia o Runas.

Días después de tachar aquella lista, Sirius se dió cuenta que fue lo más interesante que les iba a pasar hasta el final del curso, porque los maestros solo se dedicaron a mencionar los exámenes cada clase, dejar un montón de deberes y hablarles sobre las Asignaturas Optativas. Sirius ya había leído todos los libros de Hombres Lobo de la biblioteca y seguía sin tener una solución, su consuelo fue que aún no buscaba nada en la biblioteca de su casa, así que no perdió las esperanzas.

Llegaron los exámenes y con estos el recuerdo del sótano de su casa. Faltaba muy poco para volver a ése lugar. No dejó que esto disminuyera su felicidad, al contrario, se esforzó por divertirse mucho más.

James adoptó el pasatiempo de molestar a algunos chicos de Slytherin en la clase de Pociones, principalmente el compañero de la pelirroja. Les metía el pie cuando pasaban a su lado, modificaba sus posiciones, les cambiaba su tinta por tinta invisible, y les lanzaba hechizos para tropezar. Sirius se le unió dos semanas antes de abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Remus no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento que tenían James y Sirius con los Slytherin, era obvio, pero no les dijo nada. Peter parecía ser fan de aquella actitud tan despreocupada, ya que pasó mucho tiempo intentando imitarlos.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver a a casa, se sentaron los cuatro en un compartimiento. Comieron, hablaron y jugaron hasta que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Kings Cross. Sirius vió a sus padres por la ventanilla, siempre llamativos por su aura oscura.

— Ya no tienes pretextos, Sirius —dijo James, arrastrando su baúl para sacarlo de debajo del asiento—. Este verano iras a mi casa —se incorporó, pateando su baúl hasta que estuvo completamente afuera—, de hecho, sería genial que fueran los tres.

Remus abrió y cerró la boca antes de sonreír y asentir. Peter se encogió de hombros y asintió. Sirius suspiró, miró de nuevo a sus padres y luego a James.

— Iré, te lo prometo —dijo con seguridad y una gran sonrisa. James le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron del compartimiento haciendo una pequeña fila— ¡Los veré después! —gritó James, antes de salir corriendo hacia sus padres.

Peter se despidió con la mano antes de perderse entre la multitud, Remus se paró junto a Sirius, mirándolo.

— Ahí están tus padres —mencionó Remus, sin apuntar a la familia Black. Sirius lo miró y le sonrió.

— Lo sé —dijo amargamente. Remus frunció levemente el entrecejo antes de negar y suspirar.

— Gracias —murmuró—. Por no decir nada.

Sirius asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, finalmente rió como bufando. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le sonrió de lado.

— No tienes nada que agradecer —lo sacudió—, somos amigos.

Remus le sonrió de vuelta antes de apartarse.

— Cuidate, Sirius —dijo como despedida, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario al de Peter.

Sirius suspiró y caminó hasta estar frente a sus padres, les asintió, sin recibir más respuesta que una mirada y se colocó a un lado de su madre, esperando a Regulus. Cuando su hermano llegó su madre le acarició el cabello, Orion asintió y le tendió su brazo. Ambos hermanos se aferraron a los brazos que tenían al lado y desaparecieron de la estación, para aparecer el la lúgubre estancia del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

« _Tan negra como siempre»_

Para sorpresa de Sirius pudo desempacar sus cosas con tranquilidad, sin ser interrumpido para una práctica. Pudo cenar en el comedor, reprimiendo las ganas de reír ante la vocecilla de su cabeza _«Regulus tiene un corte terrible», «El bigote de Orion está cubierto de salsa», «¿A madre no le gustaron los bollos o siempre ha tenido así de fruncido el ceño?», «Kreacher no sirve para hacer jugo de calabaza, sabe horrible», «Que cubierto tan ridículo, con letras que ni se ven», «¿Eso es un comino o una mosca?»_. Y su madre le habló como si nunca lo hubiera hecho quedar inconsciente en esa misma casa.

— El profesor Slughorn no deja de mencionarte en sus cartas, Sirius —le dijo Walburga, con semblante serio, casi como poniendo a prueba a Sirius—. Dice que tienes mucho talento, incluso más que Regulus.

— No me gusta compararme con Regulus, madre —dijo como respuesta. Walburga alzó la barbilla y no miró en silencio.

— No te compares entonces, pero jamás dejes que alguien te supere —dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

 _«¿Intentas decir que no deje que mi propio hermano me supere? Vaya, aquí están mas enfermos de lo que pensé»_

Pasaron un par de semanas para que Sirius finalmente se decidiera a enfrentar a su madre.

— ¿Madre? —dijo Sirius, después de tragar un trozo de carne particularmente pequeño.

— Estamos comiendo —masculló Orion, siendo ignorado por Sirius, que no le dirigió ni la mirada. Walburga miró a Orion, después a Sirius.

— ¿Puede esperar? —le dijo con calma su madre, metiendo un trozo de zanahoria a su boca. Sirius suspiró y asintió.

Y en cuanto Kreacher hubo retirado los platos de la mesa volvió a mirar a su madre.

— ¿Me darías permiso para visitar a mi amigo James? —preguntó rápidamente. Walburga lo miró molesta, Sirius respiró hondo y volvió a hablar—. James Potter, el hijo de Euphemia y Fleamont Potter ¿recuerdas? —Walburga ya había revisado una vez en el tapiz de la estancia que Euphemia Potter era parte de este, la vez que le preguntó a Sirius si tenía amigos en Gryffindor—, me ha invitado a pasar un día en su casa, o solo a merendar.

Walburga lo miró por unos minutos, mientras tomaba leves sorbos a su copa de plata y le quitaba las inexistentes arrugas al mantel.

— Será solo un día —dijo Walburga, ganándose miradas incrédulas de su hijo menor y esposo. Sirius inevitablemente sonrió y asintió.

— Gracias, madre —la alegría en su voz era más que evidente. Se puso de pie y les asintió a todos los que estaban en la mesa, como una burla—. Compermiso.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien al retirarse de la mesa. «Lo logré, iré con James». En cuanto estuvo en su habitación cerró la puerta y corrió a su escritorio, escribió una pequeña carta, que más bien parecía una nota, y salió en busca de la lechuza de su madre. Logró ponerle la carta en la pata, a costa de varios picoteos, y la llevó hasta la ventana.

— Anda, no seas necia, solo es una carta —murmuró—. Y no intentes llevársela a madre o te dejaré sin comida —la lechuza le picoteó con fuerza en la cabeza antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Sirius sonrió, se sentía feliz. Esperaba no estar soñando, porque, después de pasar todas sus vacaciones de navidad en el sótano, le había parecido imposible sentirse feliz en esa casa.

Apenas un día después, recibió la respuesta de James.

" _Sirius:_

 _¡Estupendo! Mamá está muy emocionada, incluso compró los ingredientes para una tarta de chocolate, no es por nada pero le quedan deliciosas, y papá transformó la vieja colchoneta muggle en una cama para ti._

 _¿Cómo has hecho para que finalmente te dejen?_

 _Remus escribió, dice que no podrá venir este mes por la luna llena, pero en Julio puede sin problema. Peter dijo que tenía problemas con su gato y que no podrá venir, quiere mucho a su gato, pero accedió a encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon cuando lleguen las cartas de Hogwarts._

 _Un favor, Sirius: No hagas que te castiguen. Tengo planeado descubrir los secretos de Hogsmeade, y tu estas dentro de ellos, así que pon tu trasero sangre pura en las cenas de tu casa con una estúpida sonrisa arrogante para que tu mamá firme el permiso._

 _Se agradece la atención, en serio, se agradece._

 _James"._

Sirius rió como bufando. James tenía razón, no podía hacer que lo castigaran si quería el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Sirius tomó el desayuno con su madre. Walburga ya vestía su elegante túnica y mirada ostentosa, Sirius confirmó, al poco tiempo de verla, que iba a llevarlo hasta la puerta de la casa de los Potter.

« _Conocerás a mi madre, James_ » A la vocecilla en su cabeza le había dado por canturrear esa mañana, y a Sirius no le molestaba.

— ¿Has dejado tus otras amistades? —preguntó con desinterés. Sirius alzó la mirada de su plato, se limpió la boca e hizo una mueca.

— Realmente son mis compañeros de habitación, así que no puedo dejarlos —dijo con la voz ronca. Walburga lo miró, parpadeando lento y pesadamente.

— ¿Dejarías a tus compañeros si pudieras hacerlo, Sirius? —volvió a preguntar con desinterés. Aquella pregunta solo tenía una respuesta, la que Sirius no hubiera dado si es que quería conseguir su permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

— Si —respondió de inmediato. « _Mientes. Mentiroso. Maldito mentiroso. Como todos»._

Walburga asintió. Terminaron el desayuno, Sirius subió por su mochila, donde había guardado ropa y otras cosas que necesitaría, bajó sin hacer ruido hasta junto a su madre frente a la puerta. Sirius sintió la necesidad de preguntar, antes de tomar a su madre del brazo, sintió el cosquilleo en su garganta, como si la pregunta se estuviera escurriendo por ella, raspando y golpeando, sintió sus labios fruncirse, en un intento por evitar que las palabras salieran. Un intento.

— ¿Han terminado mis prácticas, madre?

Walburga lo miró inexpresiva. Sirius estaba seguro que había sonado desesperado al preguntar.

— Queda una —dijo con simpleza—. Tu padre trabaja en ella.

Sin más intenciones de decir algo, Walburga le tendió su brazo. Sirius lo tomó son un suspiro. La vista de la puerta se transformó en una brillante fachada blanca, Sirius estiró el brazo y tocó el timbre, se soltó de su madre y esperó a que la puerta fuera abierta.

Un par de segundos después una mujer abrió, tenía el cabello castaño con algunas canas, mirada y sonrisa amable, Sirius casi le tuvo afecto con solo mirarla.

— Un gusto volver a verte, Walburga —saludó la mujer, viendo a su madre.

— Igualmente, Euphemia —dijo con serenidad, su tono muy distinto al de la mujer—. Espero que esta inesperada visita no les moleste, Sirius mencionó que lo habían invitado.

— ¡Por supuesto! —sonrió, mirando a Sirius con alegría— Desde hace tiempo esperábamos conocer a Sirius, así que no es molestia.

— Gracias, entonces —Walburga puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius antes de inclinarse hasta su oído—. Comportate como debes, recuerdalo —susurró. Se apartó de Sirius, le asintió a Euphemia y desapareció.

— Pasa, Sirius, no te quedes ahí —rió Euphemia. Sirius sacudió su cabeza y entró a la casa.

Era muy diferente al #12 de Grimmauld Place, la luz entraba por las ventanas, las cortinas eran blancas y delgadas, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros, no había ningún artefacto mágico a la vista y, sobre todo, no había cabezas de elfos colgando de la pared.

— Me alegra mucho conocerte al fin, James habló mucho de tí en las vacaciones, iré a hablarle, sientate donde quieras, estas en su casa.

Euphemia desapareció por las escaleras a los pocos segundos, y de inmediato un hombre de cabello revuelto, con canas igual de revueltas con su cabello negro, salió de una puerta.

— ¡Sirius Black! —exclamó con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro— ¡Que alegría conocerte al fin! —rió, como si Sirius acabara de decir algo sumamente gracioso—. James habla de ti todo el tiempo, espero que todo lo que dice sea cierto —se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro—. Eres bienvenido cuando sea, Sirius.

— Gracias, señor Potter —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

— Soy Fleamont, Sirius —volvió a reír.

— No le digas, después te tomará mucha confianza —habló James, bajando la escalera con una sonrisa—. Terminará diciéndote " _buey_ ".

Sirius no entendió la risa de Fleamont.

— Los muggles dicen " _güey_ ", James, no " _buey_ " ese es un animal —James sonrió para restarle importancia, saltando los últimos tres escalones.

— Como sea ¿ya desayunaste? —Sirius asintió, conmovido por la relación que James tenía con su padre— ¡Genial! Entonces desayunaras el doble porque mamá ya está sirviendo en desayuno.

El desayuno en la casa Potter fue completamente distinto al que tuvo en su casa. Euphemia y Fleamont hablaban con Sirius como si ya lo conocieran, incluso bromeaban con él, James contaba sobre algunas cosas que hizo con él en Hogwarts, ganándose miradas de asombro y diversión. Euphemia parecía muy interesada en la comodidad de Sirius, preguntando si estaba bien con esto o aquello, si le gustaba con o sin, si tenía calor o frío, si quería comer afuera o adentro.

Y Sirius no pudo más que sonreírle y darle un sincero " _gracias_ ".

Pasó el tiempo jugando y platicando con James hasta que fueron a la cama. En la oscuridad de la habitación, al lado de James, se sintió bien, era como estar en el colegio.

— ¿James? —preguntó después de un rato de estar pensando y divagando.

— ¿Mm? —parecía estar dormido. Sirius suspiró, abatido porque, el que James estuviera dormido o medio dormido, le dió confianza.

— Tus padres son asombrosos —susurró.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Sirius deseó con intensidad que así fuera su familia. Walburga jamás le acariciaría los brazos con cariño, indicando que saliera a jugar al patio, Orion nunca hablaría tanto durante la cena, Regulus jamás contaría anécdotas asombrosas sobre ambos, Walburga jamás le preguntaría cómo se sentía, Regulus nunca haría bromas con Orion.

James vivía así, todos los días. ¿La vocecilla en su cabeza existiría si sus padres fueran como los de James?

Sirius suspiró de solo imaginarse una vida en donde nunca pisaría un sótano, y mucho menos pasaría ahí varias noches.

— Gracias, Sirius —dijo James.

Sirius se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada tan solo cerró los ojos. Durmió feliz, muy feliz.

A la mañana siguiente solo pudo desayunar y recoger sus cosas antes de que Fleamont asomara la cabeza por la puerta y anunciara la presencia de Walburga. James le palmeó la espalda y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

— Fue un placer tenerlo aquí, es un niño muy agradable y educado —dijo Euphemia, Sirius, detrás de ella, sonrió inconscientemente.

— Me da gusto escuchar que se ha comportado bien —habló Walburga. Su mirada oscura se encontró con los ojos grises de Sirius—. Vamos, Sirius, es hora de ir a casa.

Sirius estrechó la mano de Fleamont y abrazó cortamente a James.

— Te veré el primero de Septiembre —dijo con una sonrisa. James asintió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

— Por supuesto.

Sirius pasó al lado de Euphemia, asintió a su madre y se giró para tomar la mano de Euphemia y besar su dorso.

— Gracias por recibirme, señora Potter. Fue un placer conocerla —Euphemia miró a Sirius con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo cortamente, dejando estático y sorprendido a Sirius.

— El placer ha sido mío, Sirius —rió la mujer—. Espero volver a verte.

— Gracias —dijo de nuevo, retrocediendo hasta quedar al lado su madre.

— Euphemia —dijo su madre como despedida. Sirius vió la sonrisa y el asentimiento de Euphemia, la sonrisa burlona de James, y la cálida risa de Fleamont antes de desaparecer y aparecer en la estancia, que parecía más oscura que la última vez.

Walburga se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Sirius, listo para imitar a su madre, caminó a las escaleras, su caminata se vió interrumpida por voces provenientes de la puerta. Se asomó sigilosamente, encontrando a su padre hablando con con otro hombre.

— Serán simples insectos, con fines educativos, por supuesto —dijo su padre.

— Debe saber, señor Black, que debido a la situación actual es algo complicado poder…

— ¿Que situación actual? —preguntó con irritación.

— El mago tenebroso del que todos hablan, señor Black, mata, tortura y manipula a su antojo, no le importa el ministerio en absoluto. La seguridad aumenta y…

— Le aseguro que ese dichoso mago no está ni estará bajo mi techo, así que encarguese de que el consejo sepa eso y acceda a liberarme 24 horas, mínimo 12 ¿entiende? —su voz era demandante, al igual que amenazante.

—Por supuesto, señor Black.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Sirius fue el sonido de desaparición y un gruñido de Orion, volvió a las escaleras con paso perezoso, sin temer que Orion lo encuentre cerca de donde mantuvo una conversión que, claramente, no debía ser escuchada.

Pero Orion solo lo miró en silencio, como siempre inexpresivo, con un aura de irritación y molestia. _«¿No me darás un abrazo papi? ¿Me extrañaste?» «Apuesto que ni notaste mi ausencia, viejo imbécil»._ La vocecilla seguía canturreando todo lo que decía.

Con una sonrisa irónica, casi triste, pensó en el señor Potter y lo diferente que era a Orion. Orion primero se moría antes de estrecharle la mano o reír a carcajadas. «¿Será que esta casa tiene vibras negativas? Todo se siente muy mal aquí».

Por algunas semanas se estuvo carteando con James, resultó que Peter fue a cenar a su casa, su gato estaba mucho mejor, Remus ya no le había hablado. Sirius se maldijo por no tener el libro de las fases lunares, y esto le recordó que no había buscado ni un solo libro de hombres lobo en la biblioteca.

No encontró nada. Todos los libros que había, que los mencionan, sólo exponían teorías para acabar con un hombre lobo sin tener que pelear, " _Una muerte a manos limpias_ " decía el libro. Muy molesto, quizá con él mismo o con la estúpida biblioteca, subió a su habitación y le escribió una carta a James con varios agujeros, consecuente de tomar la pluma con mas fuerza de la necesaria y escribir con mucha rudeza sobre el pergamino.

Llegó su carta de Hogwarts, pero no la respuesta de James, así que no pudo decirle que se encontraran en el Callejón Diagon. Sin embargo, Sirius no se contuvo de pedirle a su madre poder acompañarla. Le costó varias cenas en silencio, respuestas cortas y con las palabras que su madre quería oír, puras mentiras.

Pero lo consiguió.

Afuera el sol estaba más que brillante, a Sirius se le hizo imposible mantener los ojos completamente abiertos. Soltó el brazo de su madre y la vió con ojos entrecerrados, estar ahí no significaba que sería libre, debía esperar a que su madre le dijera a dónde iban a ir o dónde debía esperarla.

— Irás conmigo por las túnicas nuevas, necesitarás que te midan, has crecido y la túnica que llevas ya no te queda —dijo Walburga con un suspiro, le tendió su mano y Sirius la tomó, dejándose guiar por su madre hasta la tienda de túnicas.

Esperó pacientemente a que la mujer terminara de medirlo, ignorando todos sus halagos tan solo dejando una sonrisa en su rostro, suficiente para la mujer. Walburga estaba apartada, buscando entre las túnicas más brillantes algo que, según Sirius, sería para Regulus. Y si, salieron de la tienda con dos bolsas, Walburga cargando una.

— Haré el resto de las compras sola, esperame en las bancas, iré por ti en cuanto termine —Sirius asintió y se fue hasta las bancas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Solo había tres bancas, cerca de un local cerrado, todas estaban solas. Sirius se sentó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del ruido a su alrededor y el color rojo que veía a través de sus párpados por el sol que le daba de lleno en la cara.

— ¿No fuiste a la playa y por eso planeas broncearte aquí? —dijo una voz divertida a su lado.

Sirius abrió los ojos con molestia. Sentado a su lado estab a un muchacho, parecía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años, por su barbilla en alto, párpados caídos y sonrisa burlona Sirius supo de inmediato que era un sangre pura.

— ¿Buscabas algo? —preguntó en un gruñido. El muchacho alzó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y ambas cejas.

— Tranquilo, no busco nada. Solo estoy esperando la hora de irme —sonrió de lado. Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con fastidio, quizá por que no entendía de qué hablaba este muchacho.

— Un amigo me recibirá en su casa a las dos en punto, faltan diez minutos, te vi aquí solo y decidí venir a hacerte compañía, pero eres muy gruñón para tener ¿cuantos? ¿Trece años? —la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. Sirius frunció más el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué un amigo te recibiría en su casa? ¿No será que vas de visita? —elevó una ceja para remarcar su corrección.

— De acuerdo, me atrapaste —rió—, no voy a la casa de un amigo, una mujer me va a rentar un apartamento pero hasta las dos estará listo.

— ¿Vas a mudarte? —preguntó incrédulo, el muchacho no podía tener más de diecinueve años.

— No realmente, pasaré ahí un tiempo, mientras consigo el suficiente dinero para irme —se encogió de hombros, adoptando una sonrisa floja.

— ¿Por qué? —Sirius estaba muy sorprendido.

—Estoy solo —nuevamente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y tu familia? —preguntó con obviedad. El muchacho lo miró unos segundos, volvió a mirar al frente con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

— El linaje está muerto —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, Sirius lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, repasando algunos árboles genealógicos en su mente.

« _Brown, Bulstrode, Burke, Crouch, Greengrass, Lestrange, MacDougal, Malfoy, Potter, Slughorn, Shafiq, Sayre, Weasley… ¡Sayre!»_

El cabello castaño y muy rizado, los ojos claros, sus expresiones, ¡su ropa! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Es idéntico a su hermano! Recordó alguna cena de Navidad, donde los Sayre excusaban la ausencia de su hijo mayor con una grave enfermedad, entonces todos en la cena de Navidad lo dieron por muerto.

— Te fuiste —murmuró, abrió los ojos más de lo normal, comprendiendo a fin—. Eres al que dieron por muerto, Airan Sayre, pero en realidad te fuiste —Airam rió fuerte, a mandíbula batiente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recargándose aun más en la banca.

— ¿No son fabulosas las historias que llega a contar un maldito sangre pura? —dijo, sonriendo con sorna— Apuesto que te hicieron examinar cada árbol de cada familia sangre pura, a pesar de que esté extinta —miró a Sirius sin quitar su sonrisa y con las cejas arqueadas—. Por que eres un sangre pura —no era pregunta, lo dijo seguro de su mismo.

— Mi nombre es Sirius —dijo sin inportancia—. Y no, pero tampoco hay mucho que leer en casa —se encogió de hombros—, no es como que te obliguen a memorizar a todas las familias, identificarías a un sangre pura con solo mirarlo.

—Yo no lo hice contigo —admitió Airam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero te llamas como la estrella más brillante de la constelación Canis Maior, así que apuesto por que tu apellido es Black —sonrió Airam—. Eso y que has hablado con los Sayre ¿en un arrogante cena o una estúpida reunión? —rió sin gracia.

Sirius suspiró y asintió, cerrando los ojos para poder dejar que el sol le diera de lleno en el rostro.

—No pareces muy contento, cualquier Black estuviera cacareando sobre su sangre —se mofó. Sirius bufó y lo miró.

—No soy como ellos —espetó, con furia. Airam sonrió y se acercó a él.

— Ahora lo sé —suspiró y subió una pierna a la banca—. Mi nombre significa libertad —sonrió aún más—, y tu llevas el nombre de la estrella mas brillante, la estrella alfa, de Canis Maior, creo que deberías honrar tu nombre y brillar —se encogió de hombros.

— Solo intento ser diferente…

— No intentes ser diferente, Sirius, solo sé tu. Es todo lo que tienes. A ti. —La furia ahora estaba presente en la voz y ojos de Airam.

Airam Sayre jamás supo lo que esas palabras marcaron a Sirius. Porque tenía razón. Solo se tenía a él mismo.

La fuiria desapareció de sus ojos y se transformó en desinterés, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj de mano, sin una correa, varías abolladuras, el cristal rayado y con una grieta, sonrió al ver la hora.

— Bien, me voy —sonrió—. Es posible que no me vuelvas a ver, Sirius —suspiró Airam.

— ¿Te irás de Inglaterra? —Airam se carcajeó, le revolvió el cabello a Sirius y se inclinó contra él, mirándolo muy cerca.

— Hay un maldito imbécil que cree tener el privilegio de matar a quien se le antoje por la sangre que tiene —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Me iré, antes de que la masacre aumente.

— ¿No volverás jamás? —preguntó con asombro. Airam río entre dientes y se puso de pie.

— Este ya no es mi hogar, buscaré uno, pero no te preocupes te enviaré un par de cosas después —le guiñó un ojo y, antes de que Sirius pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, desapareció.

Sirius miró el asiento vacío a su lado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, volviendo la cara hacia el sol.

— Sirius —dijo la voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Sirius abrió los ojos de inmedito y la miró como si no la conociera, los ojos irritados de Walburga lo incitaron a incorporarse y tomar su antebrazo, lo hizo, sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba si Airam Sayre fue un producto de su imaginación o realmente existía.

Kreacher ordenó sus cosas para el colegio unos días antes de que Regulus le pidiera a su madre una reunión por su cumpleaños. Sirius no hizo la misma cara que Regulus y Orion cuando pidió permiso para ir con James, si no que ignoró la situación. Walburga accedió en menos tiempo y aun tenía puré en el plato.

 _«Ay, Reggie, que consentido vas a estar_ ».

Tres días después de que Regulus obtuviera permiso para su reunión, Sirius estaba en su habitación, sacando de su armario la ropa que no volvería a usar, por ordenes de su madre. Su puerta fue golpeada un par de veces. Sirius miró la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Adelante —dijo con la voz elevada, por si las puertas de su armario amortiguaba su voz.

La puerta se abrió y Orion entró a la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Sirius lo miró, aun dentro del armario, con la túnica que usó en el décimo aniversario de sus padres en la mano.

— Es hora de tu última práctica —anunció con serenidad—. Andando.

Sirius lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta de su habitación, incrédulo y molesto, pero un sabía por qué lo estaba. Se maldijo por tener curiosidad ¿Por qué Orion habría de darle su última práctica? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué su madre había accedido?

Lo siguió, como la primera vez que Orion tocó a su puerta, pasó los mismos pasillos y las mismas puertas, esta vez, Regulus estaba saliendo de la cocina, los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron detrás de la cámara que llevaba al sótano. Sirius estaba seguro que jamás atravesaría esa puerta por su propio pie, no sin permiso.

Dentro del sótano, Sirius no pudo evitar aferrarse a su varita, perdiendo la regularidad en su respiración. No había elfo esta vez, en su lugar había dos lombrices arrastrándose sobre un cristal, una rata dentro de una jaula y un escarabajo en un frasco.

— Un Black conoce la magia, incluso la mas oscura, incluso la imperdonable.

Sirius miró a Orion con un espacio prudencial entre ambos.

— Lo último que verás son las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Manipular, torturar y matar. Es lo que hacen —Sirius sintió que se le secaba la garganta, quiso salir inmediatamente de ahí, quiso correr, gritar, golpear, lo que fuera.

Orion se acerco al cristal y sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de su saco.

— La primera es la maldición Imperio, podrás manipular a la víctima, le podrás ordenar que haga cualquier cosa y lo hará —miró a Sirius de solsayo, apuntó una lombriz—. Tan solo diciendo Imperio.

La lombriz se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de comenzar a arrastrarse hasta el extremo izquierdo, después brincó, como si la estuviesen picando con una aguja y quisiera escapar de ella.

— Hará lo que yo le pida —dijo Orion con calma, como si no estuviera manipulando a un indefenso animal. Dejó de apuntarle y la lombriz se quedó quieta—. Para torturar —habló con la misma lentitud con la que sacó al escarabajo del frasco, el escarabajo permaneció quieto sobre la mesa junto a las lombrices— se utiliza la maldición Cruciatus —apuntó al escarabajo y le dedicó una mirada a Sirius—, sentirá dolor, tanto que pedirá la muerte con tal de que pares —murmuró—. Tan solo diciendo Crucio.

El escarabajo comenzó a arrastrarse y moverse con desesperación sobre su lugar, de pronto pareció mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era cuando se retorció sobre sí mismo. Extendía las alas y las volvía poner sobre si. Retorcía y estiraba las patas. Sirius incluso creyó escuchar chillidos provenientes del animal.

Duró más tiempo torturando al escarabajo que manipulando a la lombriz, y cuando se detuvo, el escarabajo no se movió ni un milímetro. Era muy posible que estuviera muerto.

Pero Orion le puso el frasco encima y lo arrastró hasta la orilla de la mesa, donde pudo cerrar el frasco, el escarabajo corrió hasta del fondo del frasco, alejándose lo más que pudo de la tapa metálica.

— Y finalmente —Orion miró a Sirius y apuntó con firmeza a la rata—, matar —miró fijamente a la rata, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en sus ojos—, la maldición asesina: Avada Kedavra.

Sirius cerró los ojos de inmediato, sin intenciones de ver como aquella rata era asesinada. Tembló e ignoró la luz que se filtró por sus párpados por un segundo, la luz de la maldición.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo sus labios temblaban, su mano se aferraba con fuerza a su varita y le pareció imposible mirar a la rata.

— No puedes practicar estas maldiciones por unas absurdas órdenes de inútiles ignorantes, pero tienes que saber, —Orion tomó el hombro de Sirius y lo estrujó con fuerza, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Sirius— por que es esencial, que estas maldiciones jamás se van a lograr si no las deseas. Nunca conseguirás manipular si no quieres hacerlo, nunca podrás torturar si no sientes el afán de hacerlo, y jamás podrás matar si no deseas verdaderamente matar.

La mueca de furia se fue formando en su rostro, una mezcla de indignación, molestia y odio.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio —gimió Sirius con indignación— ¡No puedes haber hecho eso! ¡No puedes estar diciéndome esto! —su voz se fue elevando, sonando desesperado y molesto, Sirius jamás lo admitiría, pero tenía miedo— ¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN ENFERMOS! ¡Me estás enseñando a manipular, a torturar! ¡A MATAR! ¡A MATAR! ¿COMPRENDES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA? ¡¿ARREBATARLE LA VIDA A ALGUIEN?!

Orion se mantuvo impasible ante el griterío de Sirius, escuchando pero no prestando atención, mirándolo inexpresivo y desinteresado. Sirius quería saltarle encima.

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?! —masculló con los dientes fuertemente apretados—. No, claro que no —sonrió con ironía—. Podrías matar a una persona y no sentir ningún remordimiento ¿no es cierto? —miró a Orion como desafiando a hacer algo, lo que fuera— ¡¿No es cierto?! —insistió en un grito.

Orion no dijo absolutamente nada.

Sirius respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, inhaló con fuerza y miró el suelo _«Maldito imbécil. Desgraciado_ ». Gruñó y lo miró con furia, alzó la barbilla _«Como un digno hijo tuyo ¿no, Orion?»,_ aún con los dientes apretados, la vena de su cuello, y una muy cerca de su sien, parecía querer salir de su cuerpo perforando su piel, con cada pulsación.

No se contuvo, si quedaba algún filtro entre sus pensamientos y su voz, se pudrió con las palabras que le dijo a Orion.

— Espero que te mueras y te pudras en el infierno.

Resumió un montón de pensamientos en una sola frase, la más sincera que alguna vez le pudo haber dicho a Orion Black.

Solo alcanzó a darle la espalda y dar un par de pasos cuando sintió que presionaban su cabeza entre dos muros de concreto, un desesperante zumbido en sus oídos y el asqueroso cosquilleo en su garganta.

«Fortis Caput Morbus, _que poco original Orion»_

Esta vez no se detuvo, y si lo hizo, Sirius ya estaba perdido, Walburga jamás bajó por él. Y supuso, minutos, horas o quizá días después, que su madre jamás volvería a bajar, no por él.

Kreacher le abrió la puerta y lo escoltó hasta su habitación, en el trayecto no dejó de proclamar en contra de cualquier nombre que se le viniera a la mente, la vocecilla parecía regodearse en su desesperación por gritar.

Bloqueó cualquier recuerdo de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Lo mantuvieron encerrado hasta que llegó la reunión de Regulus. Kreacher le llevó la túnica que vestiría y un bollo relleno de jalea como comida, por que ya no tenía permitido comer en la mesa.

Bajó a la reunió por obligación, porque definitivamente no tenía ni ganas ni intención de hacerlo desde que Regulus la mencionó. Se mofó internamente por la vestimenta de las personas que pasaban frente a él, movían la cabeza en asentimiento cuando pasaban frente a él. La excepción fueron sus primas.

Narcissa se apareció con Lucius Malfoy, al que recordó vagamente por el apodo que James le puso alguna vez "El maldito aguafiestas estirado de Malfoy", ambos lo miraron con superioridad y pasaron frente a él. Bellatrix venía detrás de ellos con una sonrisa socarrona, ella no le asintió pero tampoco lo pasó de largo.

— ¿Ahora harás de percha? —rió bufando. Sirius alzó la barbilla inconscientemente.

— Vi que a ti te funciona —Bella entrecerró sus ojos antes de ensanchar su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tan amargado? ¿Te siguen tratando como niño? —ladeó la cabeza y elevó ambas cejas. Sirius la miró ceñudo.

— ¿Qué? —soltó involuntariamente.

Bella retrocedió con el asombro grabado en sus facciones, una gran carcajada brotó de sus labios hasta los oídos de Sirius como el grito de su tía Druella. Cuando su risa paró lo miró con una sonrisa ladina, muy burlona.

— Ya lo sabes ¿no es cierto? —soltó pequeñas risas—. Ya te lo han enseñado, dime ¿quién fue? ¿La tía Walburga? —acercó su rostro al de Sirius con la misma mueca burlona— ¿o ha sido el tío Orion? ¿Eh?

Sirius tomó su varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos. Bella se acercó al oído de Sirius con la sonrisa más cínica que alguna vez vió.

— Dime ¿Quién te enseñó de Artes Oscuras?

Casi como reflejo, aventó a su prima lejos de él y la miró con furia, a pesar de la carcajada y sonrisa burlona en los labios, su mirada no flaqueó.

— Jodete, Bellatrix.

Sirius volvió a subir las escaleras, la risa de Bella sonando como eco.

— ¡Jamás cambiaras lo que eres! —exclamó, pero Sirius ya no quiso prestarle atención.

« _Realmente espero que no»._

Pasó las dos últimas semanas de la misma manera, encerrado en su habitación, sacando todo lo que nunca volvería a usar, comiendo lo que Kreacher le traía, a veces ni siquiera le traía. Antes de volver a Hogwarts, su madre entró en la habitación con la varita en la mano, Sirius maldijo por no tener la suya a la mano.

— Siéntate —miró la silla de su escritorio—, no puedes ir al colegio con ese cabello. Que vergüenza.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó en la silla, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada. Walburga cortó su cabello como siempre, algo largo pero no lo suficiente como para molestar a Orion.

 _«¿Sabías lo que Orion me iba a enseñar, verdad?» «Lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste» «No fuiste por mi» «¿Te he decepcionado, madre?» «¡Necesito que me lo digas!» «Necesito que me digas por qué» «¿Lo he arruinado?» «Nadie es perfecto, madre» «¿Pretendías que fuera tan repugnante como Orion algún día» «¿Este es el honor a mi casa y mis ancestros?» «¿Por qué no aceptas la felicidad?» «¿Por qué no me aceptas a mi?» «¿No ves que no soy feliz?»._

Su lengua sangró y no dijo nada. Ni un sonido. Ni una palabra. Ni un grito. Nada.

Sin embargo, Walburga le dejó su permiso para ir a Hogsmeade sobre su cama, con su firma en tinta negra sobre la línea con la leyenda "padres o tutor". Sirius no supo que sentir.

El primero de Septiembre tan solo tuvo que arrastrar su baúl junto a su madre y tomarla del brazo para aparecer en la plataforma, le asintió y caminó hasta subirse al tren.

 _«¿Piensas que es mejor no decir nada a decir mentiras?»_

Encontró a Peter en un compartimiento, se sentó frente a él y subió su baúl con ayuda de su amigo.

— ¿Todo bien en casa? —preguntó. Sirius lo miró e hizo una mueca, Peter apuntó por la ventanilla a Walburga, acariciando el cabello de Regulus.

— Lo de siempre —se encogió de hombros—. Por más que el cuervo sea tu mascota, te terminará sacando los ojos.

Peter lo miró completamente confundido, para su suerte, Remus entró al compartimiento con un muy entusiasmado James detrás de él.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué de tu entusiasmo, James? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa ladina. Olvidando completamente a Orion y sus maldiciones, a Walburga y su indiferencia, y a Regulus, su supuesto hermano.

— Para empezar —pateó su baúl debajo del asiento y se lanzó al lado de Sirius—, le avisé a mi mamá que haré las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, papá me apoyó completamente pero con la condición de no fallar en las asignaturas y bla, bla, bla.

Su sonrisa no desapareció, se enderezó y se inclinó sobre el asiento.

— La insistencia por no descuidar mis calificaciones fue mucha, por eso de las nuevas asignaturas, lo que me lleva a…

— ¿Se molestó tu padre por tomar Adivinación? —preguntó Peter. James negó y ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Le dije a mi papá que tomé Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y le pregunté si sabía sobre la conviven de magos con algunas criaturas, entre ellas el hombre lobo. Me dijo que los hombres lobo no podrían convivir nunca con un mago, tan solo disminuirían su agresividad con los animales —explicó James con entusiasmo, después hizo una mueca al ver la cara confundida de sus amigos.

— Lamento ser yo quién te lo recuerde, James —dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios—, pero eres un humano, no un animal.

James lo miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de recuperar su sonrisa entusiasta.

— Las papá me hicieron pensar, pensar mucho…

— ¿Y no te dolió? —picó Sirius. James lo miró con los labios fruncidos y de nuevo puso su sonrisa.

— Me llevó a pensar que no somos animales…

— Un gran y sabio descubrimiento —le siguió Remus.

— ¡Joder! ¡Déjenme hablar, par de cacatúas idiotas! —gritó con desesperación, mirando de Sirius a Remus y de Remus a Sirius un par de veces, estos solo sonrieron—. No somos animales, pero —sonrió con un renovado entusiasmo— ¡podemos serlo! —los tres continuaron sin entender su punto, James suspiró y los miró ensanchando su sonrisa— ¡Animagia, caballeros! ¡Seremos animagos!

Sirius elevó ambas cejas al mismo tiempor que Remus abrió la boca y Peter miró a James esperando su carcajada.

— Es lo más estúpido que pudiste pensar alguna vez —dijo Remus.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo? —preguntó Sirius.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Peter con incredulidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que es en serio! —dijo contento, mirando a sus tres—. No estaremos registrados como la profesora McGonagall, por lo tanto no podemos decirle a nadie, esto rompe algunas leyes…

— ¿Algunas leyes? —interrumpió Remus con indignación— ¡James, es ilegal ser un animago no registrado!

Pero Sirius ya no escuchaba la discusión que se creó entre James y Remus, con vagos comentarios de Peter, solo sonreía con orgullo hacia James. Al final si pudo contar con él para ayudar a Remus.

— Parece un buen plan —intervino Sirius, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se posaran sobre él, contentos, asustados y molestos—. Tendremos mucho que leer, varios riesgos, pero valdrá la pena si dale bien —sonrió y se acostó en el asiento, poniendo sus pies sobre las piernas de James.

— Es un plan completamente ridículo, Sirius —insistió Remus, inclinándose al frente para estar más cerca de James y Sirius— Solo tienen trece años ¡No saben cómo carajo transformar una banca en un gato, mucho menos van a saber hacerse animales!

Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa burlona antes suspirar y medio incorporarse.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —susurró, apoyándose en sus codos. Remus se alejó un poco antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

— No jugaré una estúpida apuesta por una estúpida idea, Sirius —bufó. Se dejó caer en el asiento y desenvolvió una rana de chocolate.

Sirius rodó los ojos e igualmente se dejó caer en el asiento. Presentía largas horas de lectura por venir.

Y tuvo razón. Tuvieron mucho por leer, no sobre animagia, sino por las nuevas asignaturas ¿Por qué carajo tomó Runas Antiguas? Si las Runas de por sí son complicadas ¡Mucho más lo son las antiguas! Traducir un párrafo le tomaba cerca de una hora y media, pero no se quejaba mucho, eran interesantes, complicadas y tediosas, pero interesantes.

James hizo las pruebas para entrar al equipo. Para desgracia de Sirius, logró entrar. Lo que tuvo como consecuencia que se levantara muy, muy, muy temprano los sábados ¡Joder, es sábado! ¡Debe ser ilegal levantarse antes del mediodía en sábado! Pero al jodido de James lo querían en el jodido equipo porque tenía una estupenda puntería, y James demandaba la presencia de Sirius en sus entrenamientos los sábados por la mañana ¡Antes del mediodía, joder!

Pero valió la pena. Ganaron el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, 230 a 110.

Remus seguía yéndose cada tanto, y las salidas a Hogsmeade habían sido suspendidas por la fuerte e incesante lluvia y por las anticipadas tormentas de nieve que se pronosticaban.

— Que maldita mala suerte —exclamó James con el entrecejo fruncido—. Quería averiguar si ese bar verdaderamente es peligroso.

Sirius rió como bufando y se sentó en su cama. Había guardado un montón de banderines en su baúl para cuando fuera a Grimmauld Place por las vacaciones, los colgaría por todas partes en su habitación.

Para su sorpresa en Halloween, llegó una carta de la mamá de James, invitándolo a pasar algunos días con ellos, si es que se quedaba en Hogwarts, y si no le enviaría una carta a Walburga para que le diera permiso.

Los señores Potter le enviaron pastel y golosinas en su cumpleaños, su madre le envió una pluma de águila con la punta de plata y el apellido " _Black_ " grabado en ella, su tío Alphard le envió una bolsilla con galeones y Andrómeda le envió una revista muggle, jamás supo que carajo era " _Deline Invierno",_ Remus dijo que era una línea de ropa pero no parecía muy convencido.

Entre Remus, Peter y James le regalaron un bonito broche de plata con la " _S_ " grabada en el centro, rellena de piedras brillantes.

— Una maravilla inigualable, Sirius —alardeó James.

Para el final del trimestre la lechuza de su madre entró a la habitación cubierta de nieve, mojando los pergaminos que Peter tenía esparcidos por el suelo.

— ¡Ey!

— Calla o te comerá la lengua —le dijo Sirius, sacando la carta de la pata del ave, recibiendo un fuerte picoteo en la mano.

 _"Sirius:_

 _Por petición personal de Euphemia Potter he accedido a darte permiso para pasar cinco días en su casa. Ha insistido en que pases la navidad con ellos, recibiré tu respuesta y le comunicaré a Euphemia tu decisión._

 _De cualquier forma, pasarás a casa, no debes ser inoportuno ni molesto con los Potter._

 _Comportate._

 _Walburga Black"._

Debía ser un chiste ¡Por supuesto que pasaría navidad con los Potter! ¡Donde sea con tal de no escuchar la estúpida y tradicional orquesta!

A miles de millones de kilómetros, nuevamente, solo Kreacher fue testigo de la tristeza y la furia que los ojos de su ama Walburga irradiaron al leer la carta de su hijo.

Remus y Peter se quedaron en Hogwarts, esta vez les insistieron a James y Sirius que se quedaran, Sirius accedió a hacerlo el próximo año, James se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Sirius se despidió y caminó detrás del de anteojos.

Iría a casa, pegaría sus banderines de Gryffindor por todas partes, posiblemente seguiría encerrado en su habitación así que leería la revista de Andrómeda para matar el tiempo.

Y dicho y hecho.

Pudo pegar con libertad sus banderines, leer la revista y comer en su habitación sin ver la cara de Orion o Regulus. Walburga ni siquiera parecía estar en casa. Y lo agradeció. ¿Cuantos maleficios le echaría si viera la pared de su habitación?

Para el 22 de Diciembre Sirius estaba saliendo de la chimenea de los Potter con cenizas en los hombros y la misma mochila de la vez pasada, pero más llena.

— ¡Al fin! —gritó James— Creí que tendría que ir por ti.

Euphemia los consintió hasta la víspera de Navidad, donde tuvieron que terminar de adornar la casa con escarcha, muérdago, listones, estrellas, esferas, bastones de caramelo y calcetines. El árbol era asombrosamente grande y perfecto. Alegraba por completo la casa entera.

La familia de James era poca pero mucho más amable que los estirados que iban a la cena en Grimmauld Place. Todos parecían encantados de conocerlo, y lo mejor de todo es que no mencionaron su parecido con ninguno de sus padres.

Euphemia le regaló un suéter rojo con líneas amarillas.

— Por que eres un Gryffindor, cariño —,explicó la mujer con simpleza. Sirius le sonrió y asintió.

Fleamont le regaló monedas muggles, galeones de chocolate y una pulsera de cuero.

— Supongo que te gusta el chocolate, las monedas por si algún día vas al Londres muggle y quieres algo —rió, mostrando las arrugas en los costados de sus ojos—. La pulsera porque la vi y pensé inmediatamente en ti.

— Muchas gracias —dijo Sirius conmovido, muy seguro de que no le bastarían jamás las palabras para agradecerles.

James le obsequió un libro de Runas.

— Se que te gustan, no me mires así.

Sirius rió y lo abrazó.

Walburga tocó la puerta el 27 de Diciembre, lucía muy imponente con su capa de viaje. Sirius ya la esperaba con su mochila lista.

— Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, Walburga, Sirius siempre será bien recibido aquí.

Sirius miró a Euphemia antes de abrazarla con entusiasmo, ella le correspondió con una suave risa.

— Disfruta el resto de tus vacaciones —le dijo Fleamont cuando tomó el brazo de su madre.

— ¡Te veré después! —gritó James desde el interior de la casa.

Sirius les regaló una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer y aparecer en la sala del #12 de Grimmauld Place, lucía completamente triste y abandonada en comparación a la casa de los Potter.

Kreacher se encargó de que no pasara el resto de sus vocaciones solo. Le daba su su comida y se quedaba en la habitación a ordenar lo que Sirius tenía desordenado, que era mucho porque continuó sacando cosas de todas partes.

Kreacher farfullaba muy a menudo, Sirius intentaba adivinar qué decía el elfo mientras masticaba su pasta, se había convertido en su pasatiempo, pero no hacía más agradable al elfo.

— ¿Madre ha entrado a la habitación, Kreacher? —se atrevió a preguntar un día.

—No, solo el amo Regulus —respondió a regañadientes, definitivamente por obligación.

Sirius suspiró y miró a la puerta inconscientemente.

— ¿Han llevado a Regulus al sótano, Kreacher? —el elfo asintió rígidamente.

— Desde que el amo Sirius se fue a casa de los señores Potter, el amo Orion ha estado llevando al amo Regulus abajo, donde Kreacher sacó al amo Sirius.

Sirius miró al elfo unos segundos más.

— ¿Está asustado? —preguntó de nuevo.

Kreacher gruñó y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

— El amo Regulus también lee libros, libros oscuros que el amo Orion le dio.

Sirius suspiró por última vez. _«No soy como ellos» «Regulus no es como yo» «Regulus lo disfruta»_.

— Y todo por quemar una de las horribles capas de tía Lucretia. Pobre elfo.

=

11,766 palabras.

Espero sirva como excusa para mi demora ":D.

Airam Sayre y Fortis Caput Morbus me perteneces y son completamente ajenos al universo de Harry Potter.

Muchas gracias a todos por la oportunidad que me han dado y que le dan a mi faceta de Sirius Black.

Voten y comenten, espero leerlos pronto.

Un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos. :).

- _Danny :)._

 _(13/02/2018. 22:21)._


End file.
